Minu ga Hana
by The Goddess Of Flash
Summary: Transferring to Cross Academy? Easy. What comes after? Not so much. When I came here I was sure I would spend my days pranking, fangirling with friends and being occasionally idiotic . That was, until I met the Night Class. You wouldn't believe the things that happened after! Vampires, Hunters, Humans and more. And to top it all off; homework. My life confuses even me. IchijouxOC
1. First Time For Everything

**A Vampire Knight FanFiction**

_Minu ga Hana_

"Reality can't compete with imagination"

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_First Time For Everything_

* * *

New school, new uniform, new friends, new life, new stuff, new schedule, hell- even new town.

And here- unlike in my old school- I had a clean record… sort of. I was on a clean slate with my new teachers, but officially, I suppose my record still had some of the stuff from my old school recorded. Stuff like; blowing up that thing in the science department, some of my more incriminating pranks, the fact that I used to argue with the religion teacher, that I used to speak random words from indiscriminate languages in my English lessons, that I used to spend my maths lessons chatting with whomever was next to me- which resulted with me being isolated in maths- and then my tendency to talk out-loud to myself, that I used to end up- intentionally and unintentionally- poisoning the food in home ec. _And_ that I used to have a chair for myself in the principal's office. So maybe not completely clean, but clean enough that the teachers didn't know who I was. Brilliant. That meant that for a couple of weeks at _least_ they wouldn't know who was pranking them.

I loved going to new schools.

I grinned as my brother, or mini-accomplice (as I liked to call him), walked up the stone steps to the intimidating gate of Cross Academy- two feet to my left. I glanced at my brother, only to see the exact same expression on his face- I was 99.87% sure he was thinking the same thing. After the excited, tension, filled trip up the stairs we arrived at the giant, iron and coal black gates- I felt like I was entering a book. Combined with the fact that they had taken my (and my brothers) luggage up to our rooms already I felt like it was Harry Potter… except I didn't have a wand. Blast it- I deserved that letter when I turned 11, the twins and I would have gotten along famously.

I smiled when I saw a brunette, who was waiting just inside the school gates; she smiled back then waved at me. I stuck my hand up in the air and waved in a giant and fast arc. She looked startled for a second, my greetings usually did that to strangers, and then she giggled and pulled open the gates.

I could see my brother rolling his eyes… well I could almost see it- just not physically. I shouted out to the girl (which wasn't really necessary because we were within talking distance but I thought it was more fun this way), "Ahoy! My jolly sailor bud! I see you've found land! I am Captain Bluebeard! What be your name?!"

My brother punched my arm then moved away as if I shamed him… shun the non-believer! I watched the girls face for her reaction; her smile faltered for a split second, before it came back in a smaller, kinder and more cautious way. I sighed- no-one understood humour these days… She waved her hand warily, "Um, ahoy… I'm Cross Yuuki- nice to meet you! You two must be-"

I stifled a laugh as my brother did his 'thing'. Whenever someone was about to yell out his name at a new school he would always do this… "NO! Shh! Don't reveal our identities in the open like this!" And because he always looked so serious and I had schooled my face to look as calm as an assassin would look. She covered her mouth, and her eyes darted around- looking for 'enemies'. Some people were suckers for pranks.

We walked up to her; my brother had his hands in his pockets, his aura radiating coolness, power and wariness and I walked up with my index finger of my right hand pressed against my ear, looking around, pretending we were being followed.

"Um…" I could see she meant us but was too afraid to say our names, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see…" I began; feeling like I was about to crack up.

"We are being chased…" My brother said looking around to add effect, "By the government. They want us- our power. You see, the truth is… we are a super-generation of robots, from the future, and we're being chased by our makers, our program was shut down and we are the only ones of our kind left." He sounded serious, very serious.

But I knew it was make or break point- she was either going to realize we were pulling her leg (metaphorically of course, because if we did… it'd be weird) or she was going to be gullible enough to take our cover story as _non_-fiction. I thought she was going to buy it- her face was very open.

Or at least I thought so, but now I suppose I'll never know- because that was the exact moment that a silver haired teen rounded the corner (although I swear he was trying to turn the rock to a puddle of liquid by glaring at it, what did it ever did to him? I mean, it can't help where it was planted/ put! The injustice was cruel, but I suppose life was hard as a wall) and scoffed, like he had super-sonic hearing, because there was no way a normal person would have heard that from all the way over there. So yeah, as I was saying, he scoffed pointedly at me and my bro (did you see what I did there? I just added a whole new level of punkness- I know it's not a word- to my punk level!... or I just became weirder… by calling my younger brother bro) then turned to the cute and short girl and said, "They're just being idiots."

"Hey! You can't say I'm an idiot until after you've met me! That is so stereotypical! Just because I look I'm a girl does not mean I'm an idiot!" I said putting my hands on my waist and feeling rather foolish that that was the best argument my mind could come up with. But then again, I told myself, I was slightly sleep-deprived.

He shot me a look that basically just reiterated my thoughts then looked at my brother (when I say 'looked' it was more like a glare, but on this guy I had a feeling that his look was a glare… I hated to see what his _glare_ actually was) and questioned, "Is she always like this?"

"Do cows fly?"

"No."

"Then think of the opposite- my sister is a flying cow."

"Hey! I can hear you! And I don't have black and white spots!" I said indignantly putting my hands on my waist and giving my best (and admittedly, shamefully bad) glare at my brother.

He just pointed at my satchel, then to my shoes. I blushed- the satchel was white with multi-coloured polka dot and my converses were white with black spots. I silently cursed whichever store I had bought the comfortable sneakers from. I should have seen this coming when I bought the two things… Well I wouldn't have but I still chastised my past self anyway.

The brunette, whom I had just noticed had slightly creepy wine red eyes, frowned then and lightly punched the (I now noticed (yes I am slow in some things)) attractive male on the arm. He just rolled his eyes and started walking away. It was clearly implied we were to follow. _What an arrogant toe-rag_, I thought, pouting, while I followed him to wherever it was we were going.

The smooth and dull grey stone that made up the floor/ ground's covering was really, very effective at muting the steps of our little quartet. In fact, I should probably use this way for an escape route (if I ever needed one) because it was so quiet I could see myself getting away from some middle-aged, and partly deaf, teacher quite easily with this stuff on hand.

I let a small sigh escape my lips when we rounded the corner- the grounds were huge. And when I say huge, I mean- I could only see trees, vines, rocks and dirt. It almost felt like a jungle; a well groomed one though. I mean, for heaven's sake, there were two _massive_ lakes that made up a third of the ground, and there wasn't even a glimpse of water _anywhere_. How in the world could that be possible for a normal school? I suppose this was not a normal school then.

I had studied the school grounds before coming here (google maps was my saviour) so I could get familiar with the layout and begin planning my pranks. Imagine a big forest, lush, fertile, a massive lake in the middle with a smaller one leading off. Wedged in-between the two of those lakes was the Sun dorm (although, considering the size I was using 'wedged' rather loosely). Near where the lake turned into a river and began flowing off the grounds was the Night dorm. Imposing, immense and impressive. To the right of my new dorm was the teacher's one and to the left of the Night's dorm was their teachers. Crossing the lake were two bridges, one leading to the day dorm, one to the night, when they reached the land on the other side there was a small block of forest before the paths intersected, from there the path went straight to the main building; the school. Leading away from the School and towards the town was the only path (non-forest type anyway) that lead to the gates and out of the campus. And, of course, surrounding everything and anything was the massive forest.

Who builds a school in a forest? And who went to so much trouble to split the two classes? A lake, a freaking lake, separated the two dorms, not to mention the dorm gates situated halfway to each dorm. All in all Cross academy was weirdly designed, and it seemed half-obsessed that the Day and Night class find it impossible to meet… I'm sure it was just the school showing off.

Right now, I was being led along the line of stone connecting the main land and the school's island. The giant expanse of stone spread from left to right so far that I was only in fear of falling if I was a 10 feet giant (which, luckily, I wasn't). The never-ending abyss of grey stone seemed to stretch on for years.

When we finally, and I say finally in the happiest of ways, got to the main part of the school I was surprised to find the perfectly trimmed grounds and well-manicured land was void of life forms. Except for a lone cuckoo bird who was screaming it's 'song' over the warm sea breeze. The song made my nerves grate. I felt on edge. Like it was a warning.

But who believes in superstition anyway?

Before that had been an untamed and wildly beautiful forest, or a mini one anyway, and on my right was the same trees and foliage, it seemed a shame to have this path cutting such a straight line through something as beautiful as the indescribably beautiful shades of green and brown.

After clearing the forest, I stepped onto some much more worn pavement -or stone I couldn't really tell the difference- that showed me the scene that was currently before my eyes. The gardens were really something and the calm and cool atmosphere they channelled was more than enough to soothe my riled nerves. In what seemed like no time I was standing outside the door with my brother waiting for the headmaster to call us in, I think the prefects had gone in ahead to blacken or lighten our names.

I hoped they were going to lighten it.

There was a loud bang then someone shouted, "Come in! Come in!"

I exchanged a look with my brother. I briefly wondered what kind of principal we had- only briefly because the second I swung open the door it was clear.

It was someone like me. Against my previous intentions that sounded rather like an Adele reference…

Oh boy…

The head master was a tall-ish man with a rope of thin pale-straw coloured hair tied into a loose ponytail, bits of hair hanging out here and there. His eyes were an almost amber and not-quite gold colour that shone vibrantly; they were partly obscured by a pair of wire-framed spectacles. His skin looked like it had once been tan but was now much paler and very even, although on most people that would make them looked faded, on this guy it just served to enhance his good looks. He looked around his mid-twenties. He had a grey sweater to match his hair, a dark purple t-shirt underneath, a… interesting… dark green shawl and casual sandy coloured slacks. Although the expression on his face told me much more about him than how he looked. He was grinning like a child at Christmas.

"Welcome~! I'm so glad to have you as new students!" He proclaimed standing up and doing a sort-of pirouette.

I laughed then bowed ostentatiously, "The pleasure is mine…" I had lowered my voice so it sounded like it was an alto's voice. The headmaster looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

"You two are new correct? Of course you are! Hayashi Yumi and Hayashi Heiji- correct?! Wonderful! I'm Cross Kaien the headmaster here."

"Nice to meet you Cross-sensei." Heiji bowed respectfully. I had other ideas.

"BONJOUR!" I half-sung matching the headmasters previous pirouette, I really didn't care I'd already said hello- this way was much more fun. I laughed as Cross-sensei, not to be outdone, and eyes sparkling, struck a pose with one hand in the air and laughed as he made a (what he thought was a ) serious and inspirational short speech.

"Welcome to Cross academy- we have the best campus ever, so have fun!"

And (basically, anyway- besides from the basic rules that accompanied a welcome to any school) that was the rest of our introduction and we were chauffeured out of the office and taken to our respective dorms. I was accompanied by Cross-chan (she wouldn't really let me call her anything else) and Kiryuu-san took Heiji to the male dormitories, which were close to the girls but not to close because… well obvious reasons. Sometimes, I thought sighing, I really needed to stop talking and just let people read between the lines… although changing my nature was a lot easier to say than it was to do, I had tried and subsequently failed before. And I was sure it would happen again.

My instructions were: to unpack, get ready and get comfortable because at the moment the students were having the last ten minutes of class then lunch, at the end of lunch the prefects (Yuuki and Zero) would come and get us to take us to class for the last two sessions. The only reason I remembered that was because I had written it down in my death note, but oh well.

Instead of unpacking I pulled out my iPod, plugged in my earphones and started randomly jumping around the room and screeching in weak imitations of dancing and singing respectively. Before too long, or so I thought, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Hayashi-chan~! Are you ready?" She pushed the door ajar and peeked through the infinitesimal gap between the wood and… um, I think its concrete, but it could be bricks.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on a second!" I called, grabbing my stuff.

_- 10 Minutes Later –_

Yuuki had gone off to class and left me with the directions; forward, last left, first right then fourth on the left.

Fantastic.

All sarcasm intended, because as soon as Yuuki had gone I had, stupidly I now realize, pulled out half of my stuff and was currently walking slowly along the hallway in some kind of crab dance trying not to drop all the things I had somehow accumulated. In my right hand was; a USB, my pencil case and (I have no idea how this happened) my wallet. Clenched between my teeth was my day's schedule, which was a thin piece of paper that had kept fluttering away, which was exactly why I had repositioned it so my teeth could serve as clamps. Slung over my shoulders was my polka dot messenger bag, which carried all of my school books. I was planning on putting them in my pigeonhole but the sheer weight was making everything seem two times as hard. Balanced precariously on my left forearm was a giant map of the school campus and the layout of the school, unfortunately covering the bit that was supposed to help me navigate the school corridors was the note I had to pass to my teacher for arriving late in the school term. Lastly, in my left hand were two pens, one pencil, an eraser, a sharpener and a bottle of liquid white out.

I slowly and carefully placed my left leg forward, then my right; I kept repeating the pattern while trying to watch everything in my vicinity and possession. It was taking a while. The slow repetition soon dulled my senses as I began to daydream about flying bananas.

…Which was _exactly_ why, I assume, I wasn't quick enough to catch my letter fly off the map and start drifting off into a corridor. It turned the corner and I cursed before awkwardly running/walking/jogging/crab scuttling around the corner… only to find that someone else had gotten to the letter before me.

"Oh, sorry mister! It just, sort of, ran away…" I trailed off (the sentence wasn't really working anyway, as I was trying to get it out past the annoying slip of paper between my teeth) as I scanned the boy delicately holding my letter. I'd never managed to hold _anything_ delicately in my life! And he made it look easy.

_Oh boy._

The boy, who looked around my age, was model-material. No, actually, he was super-holy-crap-Jupiter-Saturn-Uranus-Mars-Neptune-Pluto-Venus-Mercury-Earth-model material. He was… insanely good-looking. I mean- and… aw! He was smiling- SO CUTE! My inner fangirl was coming up with all kinds of delusions that made a pink flush spill onto my cheeks. Stupid inner fangirl…

He had yellowish/goldenly/creamy/blondish hair with a fringe that fell over his forehead and part of his eyes, with two, long, bangs framing his pale face. His skin was as smooth as it was flawless (unless he was The Doctor and there was a perception filter over his face, and he actually had craters were his cheeks were… I've been watching too much Sci-Fi haven't I?). His hair did a sort of descend- from his face then slowly getting longer as it reached the back of his head where his head obscured it from view. His uniform was an inverted (in colour) form of Kiryuu-san's. Black piping on white cloth, white slacks, a red tie with a blue gem at the top and a black shirt showing at the top of his jacket, and the barest glimpse of a vest, I wish the girls uniform had a vest… come winter I was going to freeze. It all looked glorious on the model-looking boy.

His eyes were absolutely gobsmacking. They _almost_ made my jaw drop and _my_ eyes turn into love hearts, that is, if I had let my inner fangirl take over my body. They were a clear, glass green; in fact they were a clear, glass, lime green. And they were absolutely breath _stealing._ They were currently crinkled as the teen in question looked at me.

"Did you drop this?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth (I did have a piece of paper in my mouth, anyway), and took a few steps closer to take it back… only to find I didn't have any free hands. He smiled when he saw my predicament and asked a question with his eyes. I agreed with my head (nodding for uninventive people) and he reached down and took my wallet, USB, pencil case and map into his arms.

I snatched the schedule from my mouth and the first thing I blurted out was, "Hi! Thank you so much! It just flew away and I tried to get it but…. Well it was flying…" I could have face-palmed, 'it was flying'? What kind of an idiot says that? I flushed a brighter shade of pink and bowed in thanks, "Uh, thank you!" It came out as a semi-squeak.

He waved his spare hand, "Don't mention it. Do you want your stuff back…?" I nodded… again… and began to reclaim my stuff.

I took back my pencil case, and then shoved the stationery in my left hand into the red thing (again- pencil case for the simple-minded). Then I took my wallet and stuffed the hand-sized money container into a pocket in my skirt. Lastly I folded my schedule and map, tucked them into my messenger bag, quickly followed by my pencil case and USB. I held my letter in my hand and awkwardly looked up at the guy (during my repacking it had transpired so we were only two feet away, which was how I found out he was about a head taller than me).

He grinned (in a kind sort of way) and looked down at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ichijou Takuma from the night class."

"Oh, nice to meet you Ichijou… -senpai. I'm Hayashi Yumi, I just transferred to the day class." I smiled… up… feeling a tiny bit dwarfed by the good (am I joking? Amazing)-looking boy.

"Oh, do you know how to get to your class?"

"I have no clue what so-ever." I admitted; my recently vacated blush came back full pelt.

He chucked, "Here, I'll show you there," He gestured and began to steer me around twists and turns, all the while I was next to him and we were talking about school.

_Original topic Yumi, real original- in fact, smooth, way smooth_, I berated myself, he looked down at me, "…-ashi-san? Hayashi-san? Are you listening?"

I was bought back to reality with a thump, and I controlled my over acting face to make sure it didn't blush while I defended myself by saying, with false bravado, "Psh, of course I am! We were just talking about monkeys with arthritis weren't we?"

He laughed at my joke, a musical laugh that reverberated off the walls and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, "Good one… can monkey's get arthritis?"

"You know, that's a good question. I'll Google it later… and whenever I see you I'll tell you."

A flash of some unrecognizable emotion crossed his face, "Ah, I take classes in the night time, in the afternoon when we come out of our dorms, the night class that is, I think is the only time the day and night class really get to speak."

"Ah, bummer~! Well, anyway, I think this is my classroom, thanks Ichijou-senpai."

He gave me an adorable smile that made my heart beat go haywire and knocked on the door for me whispering, "I'll take you in."

And he's a gentleman! Could he be any more perfect?

…Was what one part of my mind was saying- the other was reminiscing about how awkward it was when you said goodbye and you both either went the same way _or_ ended up not actually leaving.

"Come in!" A coarse voice yelled from inside. I pulled open the door and I heard gasps and mutterings as the door revealed Ichijou-senpai and me. "Ah, you must be the new transfer student… did Ichijou-san escort you?" The male asked kindly.

"Uh, yes sir." I answered- was everyone here happy and nice? INCEPTION!

I walked in a few steps then turned back to thank the blonde guy, "Um, thanks Ichijou-senpai. See you round."

He smiled, waved then turned around and left. I spun 90 degrees and faced the class, knowing I was expected to say my greeting as soon and the teacher introduced me. I tilted my body so I could hand the teacher my note, he smiled then introduced me, "Class, this is our new transfer student; I'll let her introduce herself."

"Um right, well, my name's Hayashi Yumi," I started counting on my hand, "I have a little brother in class 1C who is starting today too, he skipped a year and is now in my grade," two fingers, "I was born in Japan but for a while I lived in Australia for my family's company, but my whole family was in Japan so when I was seven we moved back," three- it was so stupid how we had to do an autobiography whenever we got introduced to a new class, "I hate people who diss anime and being weird," four, "but I love Bleach (an anime), Harry Potter and pranking people."

I smiled then turned to bow to the teacher, however as I turned around to face the class again I was knocked over by two black blurs and I painfully hit the floor. I heard gasps around me but I was busy concentrating on the squealing coming from the two things on top of me.

Realisation hit me like a sledgehammer, "OMG, Mizuki, and Harumi? Is that you two?" I squealed.

"I'VE MISSED YOU YUMI!" An excited female voice screamed in my ear. I recognized the voice and wrapped my arms around the two skinny girls.

"I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS TOO!" I yelled, going absolutely insane. I could hear giggles from people in my class and the awkward coughing from my teacher. But details, details right?

After a few moments we got back up; Mizuki and Harumi both had their arms around my shoulders, and I had my arms around their waists. The teacher just looked at us and said, "So I take it you know the transfer student?"

I grinned and nodded happily. He rolled his eyes then sent us back up the stairs to a row that was around the middle of the class. We all sat down, Mizuki at the end of the row, then me in the middle and lastly Harumi (plus some random who was sitting at the end but I didn't really count him seeing as I hadn't a clue who he was). I couldn't wipe the giddy smile on my face, even as I wrote out two identical notes to my oldest friends.

_**Hey Mizuki/Harumi**_

_**Where's Kimiko? I thought she was in**__**your**_(I quickly crossed that out remembering where I was currently situated)_**our class?**_

_**It's so great to see you guys!**_

_**XOXO Yumi**_

I slid the notes across- to my left and right, ignoring the teacher, who was teaching us English- I already knew it, it's kind of a quirk of living in Australia- an English speaking country- for three years, and having private tutoring for when I grow up and have to help run my family's business.

I got two replies;

_**Hey Yumi!**_

_**Oh, she's not in our class. You're in our class though :D**_

_**It's awesome to see you too!**_

_**XOXO Mizuki XOXO**_

And,

_**Yo!**_

_**Oh, she's in a different class to us. Baka, of course you're in our class now~!**_

_**It's so awesome to see you- I have so much to tell you!**_

_**LOLNESS :3 Harumi~!**_

I frowned; but I thought they'd all said they had asked to be in the same class?

Oh well.

_- 1 hour later –_

The bell rang and I moved over so we could all talk, sliding up to Harumi, but surprisingly they both told me to get ready quickly, so I hastily stuffed my gear into my messenger bag (having already deposited my stuff in my pigeon hole before class had ended). As soon as I had finished, they had each grabbed me by an arm, and began to sprint off in a random direction, expertly manoeuvring the corridors of the school. When I asked where we were going I was met with a simple, 'it's a surprise' from both of my old friends.

I love surprises.

* * *

**A / N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I never will and never have- I only own my OC's, my story and my plot~!**

Hiyo~! This is my second story (on this account, I have a FT one on another joint account) and my first one on VK... so I hope it isn't too bad D: I know I should probably be updating my other story but I have some bad writers block so I've decided to use this to get myself past that... also the idea kept growing on me so I decided that I'd finally write it down. And now I've become obsessed with it and can't stop thinking about this story.

Although I'm really hoping that they aren't too OOC...

Well, it's going to be IchijouxOC because I am obsessive about OC's for some reason- I can't help but be infatuated with any OC and Cannon FanFiction that I read. So I decided to do one for my favourite Vampire's- Ichijou. He is so happy I can't help but love him :D I hope this fic does him justice... ALSO the story cover is a picture of Yumi, I had my friend (the next *insert amazing artist here*) draw this for me. If you wanna look at it PM and I'll send you the DA link for it.

Don't forget to leave a review~! Even if you hate it and want to rip it to shreds I'd like to know what I've done wrong... although I _don't_ like flames I do want honest feedback- I live on reviews (how shallow is that?) so please drop me a line! How was it? Good? Bad? Funny (that would be amazing if it was)? OOC? Boring? I HOPE IS WASN'T TOO BORING! Don't worry it'll get more interesting in the next couple of chapters! Please don't hate me for its boringness! I love people who review... Please do! Sorry if you hated it D: Reviews motivate me to do more... ;D

Ja ne,

=^.^= The Goddess Of Flash =^.^=


	2. Surprise

**A Vampire Knight FanFiction**

_Minu ga Hana_

"Reality can't compete with imagination"

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_Surprise_

* * *

After being tugged, shoved, thrust, jostled, elbowed, bumped, manhandled, hauled, heaved, jerked and yanked for five straight minutes I was beginning to wish I'd stayed in the classroom. The whirl-wind trip through identical corridors left me with a pounding headache and a very, very vague idea of what _anything_ was.

"What is air?" I groaned as they slowed down to a normal walk, I placed my hands on either side of my head and let the two melodramatic people (well, the two people who were almost as melodramatic as me) steer me for the last leg of the journey.

I was still reeling when I heard screams. "Huh? Has someone died?" I asked, immediately feeling revived and snapping my head back up.

"Them? Oh no, they're just fangirls." Harumi assured me, patting my back and stifling a grin.

"Is it ever _just_ a fangirl? Fangirls are _obsessive_- most have OCD." I shot back, rolling my eyes and poking Mizuki.

"You would know… and stop it." She commanded, not even looking down.

"Stop what- oh." Harumi grinned as she realized what I was doing, and quickly joined in on the poking fest.

After Mizuki had shoved us to the sides we both burst into hysterics, laughing fit to burst as she glared at us- it only served to make the situation even funnier.

"Shut it. We better get going- or do you want to miss it?" She questioned Harumi, a victorious smirk ghosting over her features. Harumi snapped to attention and began to stride purposefully _towards_ the raving mass of fangirls. I had nothing against fangirls when I knew their purpose. However, this mob? They looked so insane it was creepy _and_ I didn't know what in the world was making them act like chipmunks on caffeine.

Mizuki grabbed my arm and yanked me after the black-haired teenager who at the moment was at a 'doubted-sane-level' in my mind, no-one, no matter what, would want to walk into that mess of lunatics and physco's! I voiced these so-obviously-more-than-doubtful-but-let's-keep-it-at-doubtful-for-now thoughts to my taller friend, "Are you crazy, or suicidal?! They look like real, tough, mean fan-" I was cut off as she clamped her hand over my mouth, standing behind me, the only thing missing from this kidnapping scene was a gun. I squeaked and- force of habit, I swear- raised my hands into an 'I'm unarmed- and I surrender' position. She scoffed; let me go (except for the arm she was pulling out of its socket) and then kept dragging me toward the mass.

When we reached the fangirls I put up a final attempt at freedom from their insane madness (is that a redundant statement?).

…And failed.

Okay, so maybe trying to fly away by creating a jetpack with my mind wasn't my smartest decision yet… but I will never admit that out loud. Risking the damage of my precious ego? Nu-uh.

Sinking to new levels of joking about my ego to myself while being kidnapped by my best friend? Seemed like me.

I shook my head furiously, _no time to be soul searching Yumi_! When I'd finished internally scolding myself I looked up, only to find that black cloth surrounded me on all sides. I nearly screamed- holy cow, had Mizuki gotten hold of a bag to put over my head- before I recognized it as the expensive fabric from my new school uniform, even though I was tall I couldn't see over the heads and bodies of these fangirls. Odd, huh? I looked downwards to confirm a theory, and sure enough, almost every girl had changed her tan boots to add extra heels, and of course because they were all from well off families it looked like it was the original design of the boot. The only reason I knew so much about the boot was because I had spent a week wearing them to get used to them, and had ended up cutting off the majority of the heel because it was almost impossible to run away effectively in them, which I found out to my cost. Damn Heiji. Damn him and his bloody basketball running speed. If only I'd brought my sandshoes with me that day…

Anyway.

I heard a massive creaking sound and two people's voices over the sounds that the 'mob' was making.

"Please step back! Make room! Please!" Was a fretting female's voice, vaguely familiar, I listened for a second before switching to listen to the other voice.

"Get out of the way, step back _right now_." Sca~ry. The creepy voice sounded like it itself could do you in, and that was even without seeing the body. My spine was on felt like it was on ice, and my 'scary-person-fear-them-alert' was ringing, _really_ loudly.

Then I basically heard no more as the mob crashed forwards shoving me into people all around me and the screaming began.

"KYA! IDOL-SENPAI!" Who-senpai?

"WILD-SENPAI YOU'RE SO COOL!" There was somebody named 'wild'?

"SHIKI-SENPAI PLEASE SMILE FOR ME!" An emo perhaps?

"RUKA-SAN LET ME LOVE YOU!" Screamed a male's voice, he sounded half-crazed.

"TOYA-CHAN I LOVE YOUR HAIR TODAY!" Male again.

"KURAN-SENPAI MARRY ME!" Say _what_?

"ICHIJOU-SENPAI PLEASE HUG ME!" Ichijou? As in the blonde-haired person I met earlier? As in 'smiley, kind' Ichijou?

Right.

No, wait, sorry, WHAT?

"Yumi," Mizuki said firmly, her voice coming from nowhere, "Don't ask any questions." I grimaced, how could she read my mind so easily? I hadn't even seen her for over six months! I pouted and followed her pulling. When we'd finally gotten near the forefront of the hyperventilating crowd, I was trying to pull out my earphones from my pocket. Any music on my iPod would be better than listening to shrieks and yelling until I became deaf.

There were around two lines of people in front of me. Mizuki gave one last _tug_ and we were rocketed to the front of the line. I heard a few disgruntled shouts from the people we'd passed (and a few I'd stepped on the toes of) before I looked forwards, down to my right a bit to see why all these girls (and a few boys) were losing their dignity.

The school committee people were… okay, so in actuality Cross-chan was pushing back and yelling, while the silver-haired scowler was just glaring at them and they kept their distance, although they were still screaming.

Coming from two iron doors was a whole bunch of people, each wearing uniforms with the exact opposite colours of the day class; white fabric and black piping, I busied myself trying to study the doors. _Don't do it Yumi, come on, don't give in! Doing great Yumi! Now, think about that artwork, is it not fantastic? Almost reminiscent of… Yumi, don't you-_

Oh, who was I kidding? I looked back at the inverted colour class of students. They were all drop-dead (not that they were zombies or anything) gorgeous (excuse the cliché)- the males, the females, hell, even the ones whose gender I couldn't quite distinguish from a quick glance- they were all stunning.

At the front of the group of people was one teenager; around him was a group of similarly good-looking people. He was tall, had reddish-brown hair with deep, slightly smiling garnet coloured eyes. He was watching Cross-chan as she repressed the masses. His face greatly reminded me of what the Mona Lisa was supposed to look like; smiling but so sad.

Standing a bit in front of him was a girl, who looked a fair bit shorter than he did; she had a willowy, thin figure. Her pale brown hair fell in waves to her waist, luckily for her it fell into place and she didn't need to use a hairband. With pale, creamy skin and the elegant way she walked, she looked like the most graceful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes looked bored as they surveyed the crowd, distrust and judging was clear in the eyes, they were the exact shade of her hair, only with more pronounced pink.

A blonde boy jumped to the front of the group and began shooting an imaginary gun at any girls that were screaming. He had a mess of golden-blonde hair that looked so perfectly windswept that he'd probably spiked it with gel. His eye-catching sapphire blue eyes twinkled as he strode along confidently, flirting his way past the crowd. Trailing the lean teen was an incredibly tall person, the tallest of the group. His bored, amber eyes watched the group as if he was wishing they would be quiet. Besides from his height his shock of orange coloured hair spiked in every direction, that and his tan skin, in opposites to the rest of the group, made him stick out like a sore thumb.

A little way behind the first male was a couple… I think, they looked pretty close and were either best friends or there was some romance going on there. He had spiky maroon locks and she had her orange (a few shades darker than Mr Tall) hair in cute, bowed piggy tails. Her electric, almost cerulean, blue eyes watched the girls in a bored fashion, mimicking the expression of her friend, his eyes were a few shades paler than hers, their cerulean beauty clashing and matching perfectly with his hair.

Standing a few feet behind Mr Mona Lisa was a straight-faced girl of average height. She had silvery violet hair that was choppy and ended before her shoulders and a choppy fringe that stopped just short of her pale violet eyes- only a few shades darker than her silky-looking hair.

But the most surprising person in the group was the person walking just behind the tall guy. Ichijou. I knew he was in the Night Class… but I didn't know that all the night class were gorgeous, and elegant and… for want of a better word, prestigious.

I thought hard for a few seconds. I leant over to Mizuki and shouted (but in the noise of everything going around it was the equivalent of a whisper), "Mizuki! Is that a class for models?"

She laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. Harumi popped out of nowhere. I shrieked and jumped behind Mizuki. Harumi pulled me back, laughing and saying (/shouting but… details, details.). "Yumi, don't move or you'll lose your spot! And, you are such a wuss." I poked my tongue at her and reiterated my question to Ms Scare-me-and-make-me-almost-wet-myself. "Really? After that writing course we did, the best you can come up with is models?"

I pouted, "I only did that class because you made me! Anyway, what are they… meanie?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're the night class."

"Oh, I know this one! The people who use the school when we sleep, kinda like bats? But why is-"

"There a separate class? They're all geniuses, so it's kinda like the extension class."

"But why are they all-"

"Good-looking?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Stop being stupid."

"Looks fade, " I gestured to the Night Class, "But dumb is forever, so be sorry for me."

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I even try? The answer to your question is… just because."

Mizuki laughed wryly from over my shoulder and patted my head, "You're no better than Yumi here."

Harumi did some weird jellyfish thing with her arms before she pointed to the almost-upon-us-genius-model-class and said, "Shut up. Or we'll miss it."

"Miss what? As in the teacher's name, I'm pretty sure our teacher's name is Miss Fujimoto." Harumi and Mizuki shot me identical cynical looks. I laughed and they both hit me lightly. Small pranks like that were almost as good as the big ones. _Almost_. Once I had stolen every chair from Heiji's classroom, and made a sculpture outside, sticking it together with super glue. That was probably better than what I had just done, but they were similar on my laughing scale.

I watched with the impassive Harumi and the smirking Mizuki as the night class moved along, the disciplinary committee moving along with them, suppressing the crowds. Once the night class had almost passed us, and the stragglers were making their way at the end of the model group I saw what Mizuki and Harumi had brought me here for. I squealed and made to jump over and glomp the person before Kiryuu-san (or Kiryuu-baka, whichever) appeared in front of me, glaring.

I shivered. Holy cow, what a scary teenager. I pretended to be as fearless as Harry when he confronted Voldemort in the forest in the seventh book- I cried so much in that book- and I took a step forwards. "Go back to your dormitory new girl."

"No way. Old… boy…"

He shot me the (overly used in my opinion) 'are you stupid look' then glared and I heard the crowd behind me move back in unison. I gulped. "Get out of the way, please."

"Get back into line."

"No."

Glaring look.

"You get back into line," I put my hands on my hips and silently counted to three. When three had come and gone (and maybe twenty had gone too but whatever) I pulled out the best move in my artillery. I had learnt this particular move from ballroom dancing.

I rammed my foot down on his toe and while he cussed, I ducked under his flailing arms and charged after the night class.

"HAN-CHAN!" I yelled, a few meters behind said person I stopped and waited for a reaction.

Kimiko spun round, her eyes on fire, looking as if she was ready to beat me up. "WHOEVER CALLED ME THAT BETTER… Yumi? YUMI?"

We flew at each other.

"Kimiko!"

"Yumi!"

"How-"

"Great! Y-"

"Brilliant!"

"When-"

"Today, did-"

"Yeah-"

"It's-"

"I know!"

"How's-"

"Okay, but-"

"All good."

"Are you-"

"Of course, y-"

"Absolutely!"

"H-"

"Same."

"Mi-"

"No change."

"Why'd-"

"Grandma-"

"Ouch, but did-"

"Yeah, it was-"

"That?"

"Nah, it-"

"Oh!"

"I kno-"

"It's so-"

"Why'd they-"

"I agree!"

"Ah, yes!"

We stood still for a moment.

"I'VE MISSED YOU!" we yelled in unison, flying at each other again. It was only a full minute after, when we had finished hugging, that we looked around, only to see the disciplinary committee, the night class and the day class watching us.

I waved sheepishly at everyone watching, "Nothing to see here! May-"

"As well go back to whatever you were doing." Kimiko finished, smiling at me. I laughed and we hugged again. Somebody scoffed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before someone ripped me from one of my oldest and best friends. I looked up into the lilac and hard eyes of Kiryuu Zero. "Stop hugging, it's disgusting." I stood on his foot again, this time my only reason was that I was irritated, it turned out that stamping on his toe only made him even _more_ irritated.

"Go away bully. I want to talk to Kimiko."

"You sound like a little kid." Kimiko joked.

I laughed with her, "I know, right?"

Zero pulled me back. "Oi, bully! Quit it! I can walk."

"Then get back to your dormitory." I gave him a sour look then began following the flow of day class girls; they were following the already departed (apparently the Yumi and Kimiko circus was not entertaining enough for them) Night Class students. I walked parallel with Kimiko.

"Kimiko, how come we can't talk to each other?"

"Their kinda protective over the night class."

"Why?"

She jokingly dusted off her shoulders and sent a smug look my way, "Why waste genius?"

I snorted derisively. "If that's the reasoning, I think they should let people attack you. No genius to waste there."

"You sound just like Mizuki."

"I think sarcasm must be catching."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was. I'll have to go and get vaccinated."

I smiled lightly. After a brief pause, I voiced my biggest question. "How'd you get your eyebrow's to grow back so perfectly? I thought that they looked pretty smashed up when you emailed me."

"Guess I'm just lucky."

"Unlucky more like. I've never hear of any other mini-Einstein's who've managed to blow off their eyebrows in their teenage years."

She scoffed, "You've clearly never read Harry Potter."

"What Seamus Finnegan's is a mini-Einstein?"

"Touché. So I heard Heiji skipped a year. Is he in your class?"

"No, thank god. Imagine how dumb I'd look if he was in my class. He should join the Night Class." I joked; playing with a leaf I'd noticed that was lying on the ground.

She answered quickly, almost like I'd said something to worry her. "You'd leave me in charge of your brother?"

"Better you than Mizuki."

"Better Harumi than me." She echoed, watching my fingers play with the broken leaf.

"Better the devil than Harumi." I tore it up and let the remains scatter in the wind.

"Better the devil than… We're here." I looked up at the imposing figure of my new school.

"You gotta go then."

"Yep."

I hugged her tightly, "See you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

"You know how to get back to the dormitory right?"

"If I get lost I'll make a noise like a goat and you can come help me."

"A goat?"

"I watched The Sound of Music yesterday."

"Oh."

I smiled sheepishly.

"See you."

I walked off; it was just before she closed the door that I remembered something. "Ngh! Wait! Kimiko, can you tell Ichijou-senpai something for me?"

"Yeeeeeeeep."

"Tell him yes. I googled it."

She laughed, "Sure thing." Then she was gone.

I hummed a small tune as I walked back to the dormitory, despite Kimiko's forebodings I found it easy to find. The building was rather conspicuous after all. This whole place was rather gothic; archways, carved windows, grey colours, bridges… heck, I was just waiting for a mythical beast (troll, witch or something like that) to jump out of nowhere and try to at me or enslave me. I gulped; crap, I'd forgotten to pack my 'in-case-of-emergency-mythical-beast-protector-kit', if something like a vampire tried to eat me I would be toast.

I made a mental resolution to steal some garlic from the cafeteria next time I was there.

When I finally, and I am really stretching 'finally' here in my mind because it took _ages_, got back to the dorm I was greeted with the weirdest of scenes. There were people everywhere; girls rushing to their rooms, gossiping on the couches, screaming down the corridors and then there was Yuuki. She looked utterly perplexed and tired; she walked over to me "Hey Hayashi-chan! How are you enjoying your first day?"

"This school is physco." I answered immediately, seeing her crestfallen face I quickly added, "Not that I don't _like_ physco! Physco is like my god, physco and I are like best friends, we eat lollipops together and we both love cuckoo clocks."

"Cuckoo clocks?"

"We can have a hobby."

She shifted, her eyes diverted to look at who-knows-what and who-know where. I think I'd just made her think I was actually, non-jokingly insane. Whoops~! "So Hayashi-chan, do you know Kaneko-senpai?"

"Who's…? NO WAIT I KNOW THIS ANSWER!" I thought for a long, long, _long_ second (and maybe a minute was tagged along there too). "Erm, you mean Kimiko right?"

"Yes,"

"Oh yeah~! I've known her for ages; we used to be together in the roll. And she helped me with some… uh… experiments…"

Yuuki's interest was perked. Damn big mouth. "What experiments?"

Letting the school councillor know about my 'nefarious schemes' (-Kimiko quote right there) this early, before I'd even done anything bad, was a big no-no. "The kind you… um… do on… uh… on a really big… oh is that the time? I must be going~!" I waved to her chirpily before I sprinted up the stairs.

It was times like this, times when I was really lost, I would have appreciated better signage. And, as it turns out, there was three levels to the gigantic dorm; and there were snaky corridors, snarky students and stupid signage. Oh god, did I just _think_ in alliteration? My Japanese teacher would be so proud.

So eventually, after pestering the directions off a sweet girl with plaits I finally managed to get into my room. I took mental note of the number. 27. I pushed open the door and almost died when my eyes and ears received a sensory overload.

"Yumi! I thought you were lost!"

Besides from the squealing (that was definitely Harumi) and reprimanding comments from Mizuki, and through her caramel brown hair, I also noticed the fact that there was a big, black plastic bag squat in the middle of my room.

"I was lost… and now I am found." I pretend to sound preaching.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Harumi jumped onto my bed, completely sprawled and comfortable.

"May as well take this away then…" Mizuki moved over to the plastic bag.

I reacted without thinking; the best kind of reaction. "NO NO NO!"

Mizuki ruffled my hair (was I a Labrador?) and lugged the bag over to the other bed where she sat down. "So I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that my new dorm mate is you?"

"The one and only. 'Cause I asked Headmaster Cross and he said he'd put me in a room with you, '_cause_ I was new."

Harumi laughed, then looked at me with a fake pout, "And what about your dearest friend?"

"Who? Kimiko? KIDDING. Sheesh, you didn't need to throw a pillow at me. I just assumed that you were in a room with her."

"I'm not."

Mizuki leaned forwards; a half-smile flitted onto her face, "No kidding."

"Shut up Mizuki."

"So then who _are_ you with?"

"A nutty chick who thinks Kaname-senpai is the height of cool."

"Whom?"

"Night class dude."

I laughed… easing the tension was not what I was best at… that, and the fact that I was dying to see what was in that bag. I eyed it off for a minute. What if it was a decomposed, chopped up dead body? What then? Was that aiding and abetting murderers? I'm sure they had a good reason. "So… Mizuki… what's in the bod- uh, the bag?"

"Were you about to say body-bag?"

"No."

"You so were."

I poked my tongue out, "What's in the bag?"

She chucked it to me. It was light.

Not a dead body then.

I clawed the plastic apart and peered into the green-hued light. There was something fluffy at the bottom. I reached in… and ended up having to put the bag down, _then_, take out the thing. Yes, I was slightly uncoordinated. The fluffy thing was soft and squishy. I brought it out and held it up to the dying sunset. It was big, yellow and adorable. I made a squeaking sound. I'd wanted a duck suit for ages! It was a sunny yellow, and it had a hood I could pop over my head to look like a duck head. I flew at Mizuki.

"NAW THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

I then jumped on Harumi and screamed the exact same thing. Haumi laughed and explained it was a late birthday present for me from the two of them, when I finished hugging (strangling), thanking and shrieking Harumi left to go have a shower and Mizuki moved into the shower in our room. I sat down on my messy bed.

I have the best friends ever. My birthday was a week ago, but thanks to my grandma, Heiji and I had spent half of that week in etiquette classes. Disgusting. I was about to start unpacking when I heard a ping sound come from my phone. I picked it up and looked at the screen, 1 new message. I unlocked it and read it.

_Ichijou says wow and of course you did- Kimiko_

I snorted. Trust Kimiko to not pay attention in class, only to get an A+ on her test. _Tell him 'well google is very reliable'-Yumi_

_He says it is until you get a virus and your computer crashes- Kimiko_

_That sucks. I hate it when that happens. –Yumi_

_You do realize I'm in class and supposed to be paying attention right?- Kimiko_

_Where else would you be? - Yumi_

_I thought so. –Kimiko_

_Love you too- Yumi_

_Ichijou says you have to put up better firewalls- Kimiko_

_Tell him my computer hates me- Yumi_

_He says it's an inanimate object- Kimiko_

_Tell him to come meet my laptop- Yumi_

_?- Kimiko_

_It can hate. It is a mean piece of equipment- Yumi_

_Doubtful (that was me)- Kimko_

_Meanie – Yumi_

_Ichijou says it can't actually hate anybody – Kimiko_

_Tell him my computer's very temperamental. It's almost bi-polar. –Yumi_

_He says 'lol XD' – Kimiko_

_Like as in he said that or made a face like that? – Yumi_

_Can I say both? –Kimko_

_Yep – Yumi_

_Both. -Kimiko_

_LOL- Yumi_

_;D - Kimiko_

_;P – Yumi_

_Gotta go, class is starting- Kimiko_

_Have fun! I'll be sleeping~! – Yumi_

I chucked my phone onto my bedside and started the horrible process known as unpacking. When I'd finished… the majority of it anyway, my fiddly things (gadgets, notebooks, keepsakes) didn't need to be unpacked yet, anyway, when I'd finished unpacking I made my way into the bathroom for a shower. Amazingly and awesomely, each room was equipped with a small bathroom; with one small rule, after dinner no one was allowed to have a shower. Dinner was 6:30 on the dot, and we weren't allowed to be in pyjamas. When I'd finished the glorious thing known to mankind as 'a shower', I put on a pair of jeans and a Doctor Who T-shirt. Mizuki gave me a disapproving look.

"What?"

"I thought you'd gotten over Doctor Who…"

My face quickly became aghast, in complete unison with my topsy-turvy emotions, "Mizuki! You know full well that once one has seen the marvellous figure that is David Tennant in Doctor Who, one cannot simply, just, leave!"

"Ai, ai, ai! Calm down! Are you all done?"

"Aye sir!"

"Whatever, let's go to dinner."

"B-b- but you haven't accepted the-"

"Yumi. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**A / N:**

OH MY GOD, you guys are like... like... QGNWKERLNGJLRNGLJKRENG SUPER-TOTALLY-AWESOMELY-FANTASTICALLY-AMAZING! I mean, SERIOUSLY? 5 reviews? And a community? OMG I AM DYING HERE! Please let me tell you, in all seriousness, I love each and everyone of you and am hugging you all through my computer's screen right now. No, seriously, I am. You all motivated me to put this out quickly.

On another note; I know there wasn't much Ichijou or night class interaction here *sad face* and I'm sorry (GOMENASAI) but, unfortunately, I couldn't include any interaction and make it seem realistic. The start of the story might progress a bit slower than I'd like, unluckily due to my insane need for it to not go too fast, it's probably going to be ... BUT DO NOT FEAR, that doesn't mean I can't add lots of Ichijou interaction and maybe some other night class members~! If you have a special person you want to see just PM me or drop a review (C'mon drop a review, you know you want to~!).

So this chapters two pages longer but has less words, I hope that's okay! I tried to make it longer... and instead just made the length longer and the content shorter. I am a fail of a writer... Please accept my writers, groveling apologies!

GOMENASAI for any mistakes I make/have made; spelling, grammar, tenses (I suck so bad at those) and any mistakes with the characters or cannon stuff in general.

And now, to the loveliest people on earth; my reviewers.

**Shinx is epic**- MY FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY 3 HOURS I AFTER I POSTED THIS? Do I love you? I THINK SO. You are a legend, when I saw your review I actually teared up I was so happy, and I hadn't even read it yet! Yeah, Yumi's not my first OC but she's my favorite and first OC for VK. I'm so happy the description is okay, I always eat at myself because I consider my descriptions crappy and too short! The bit about the book that you said? Well let's just say I've been on a high from that since I read it to like... now. And now. And now. EVEN NOW. You are a legendary-amazing-spectacular person!:3

**Blackenflames**-And here is is for you :D I'm ecstatic you think it's funny~! I thought it was while writing it but... well... writers bias, sugar highs and everything. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**Demonic Angel 7**- THANKYOU SO MUCH! I am so glad it came off funny, I was really hoping it didn't come off with her sounding like a complete lunatic. I so agree; cheerful OC's are so much fun to read~! KANAME? I don't know, he creeps me out but at the same time I like him... BUT ICHIJOU IS FOREVER MY FAVORITE. Thanks again for reviewing XD

**DajieOotori**- Shucks Kao!I will update~! And pester me if I don't~! More for you- sorry for not sending you this earlier but Line is my editor and I was at rowing this afternoon. See you t'morrow!

**Change-it-all- **Review done in Lucy fashion~! Thanks so much Lu-chan~! I'm glad you liked it, remember to keep pestering Grace to get you that edited version! YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER HIT LIKE MORNING AFTER I SWEAR ON STEPHEN MOFFAT. And, it's okay, I have no idea how to comment either.

Anyone reading this, feel free to review me or PM if you have any Q's~! PLEASE REVIEW *gets on hands and knees* PLEASE FUEL ME! PLEASE DO~!


	3. Acclimatization

**A Vampire Knight FanFiction**

_Minu ga Hana_

"Reality can't compete with imagination"

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_Acclimatization_

* * *

"If you don't get up right now I will take the duck suit and shove it up- DON'T HIT ME. Yumi let go of my leg right now or I'll… good. N-wait! Oi, if you don't put that down I will tear your- GET OFF THE WINDOW SILL!"

"If you step away from my duck suit."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid. Suicide solves-"

"Who said _anything_ about suicide? I'm not committing suicide; I'm simply threatening you with my life."

"Just… just… just get off the window sill."

"Ahaha, you sound like Heiji. He said that to me when I threatened to jump off my balcony if he didn't give me back my laptop."

"Why'd he have your laptop?"

"I ate his sandwich."

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I was hungry and he was busy making tea."

"Uncalled for."

"OI! I. Was. Hungry. End of conversation."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Why are you so snappish this morning?"

"You woke me up. From my sleep. WOKE ME UP!"

"GET OFF!"

* * *

I waved happily to Harumi as Mizuki and I made our way to school. It was Monday. I had arrived on Friday and spent the weekend catching up with Mizuki and Harumi, while trying to get the latter two to help me break into the Moon Dorms to kidnap Kimiko and talk to her. Apparently, Mizuki had decided to follow the rules, for once, and had scolded me to within an inch of my life for suggesting that. And Harumi just told me that if breaking into the dormitory was the only way I thought I could talk to Kimiko I'd lost my touch.

Infuriating, I know.

Since it was my second week here, I had decided to stage my first prank. My first prank… well, let us just say it would _stick_ to people.

Good God I sucked at jokes.

We walked into the classroom, there were only two people inside, the class rep, who was busily scribbling something with a mad glint in his eyes, the other was the scowling prefect Zero who'd tried to kill me on Friday. "YO KIRYUU-KUN!" I called, skipping up to him and sitting on the desk in front of him, facing him. He glared. Mizuki and Harumi slipped into their seats, in perfect unison pulled out dog-eared books, and began to read. It almost felt like they had given up trying to get me to be normal.

Perfect.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for askin', you?"

GLARE.

"Oh that's good, how'd you go with the homework? Did ya do it? Did ya? DID YA?"

G~L~A~R~E~

"Oh, what a good student you are! Do you mind if I copy? You are too kind, Kiryuu, can I call you Kiryuu? Yes, oh aren't you just a sweetheart! I was- oh. Yuuki, yo!"

"Good morning Hayashi-chan!"

"Call me Yumi~!"

She blinked before her garnet eyes crinkled and she smiled at me sweetly. "Okay Yumi-chan!"

"Hooray, we're friends now. That is trés, trés, trés bon! Being friends with the two prefects is a great achievement for me. Thanks for that… ooh, and who is your friend? Is she a cannibal? Is her name Hannibal?" What? Nobody ever said I had a _long_ attention span.

"This is Wakaba Sayori, she's my roommate."

"Yo Wakaba-san! Can I call you Wakaba? That would be easier. Actualy that remind me of a character off of… well, you don't smoke so that doesn't apply. Anyway, can I?"

"Of course, Hayashi-san."

I frowned and corrected her, "Yumi."

"Sorry?"

"My name, you must call me Yumi."

Mizuki looked up from her book, "Or what?"

"Or I shall smite you. Human."

Harumi growled and slapped her book on the table, "SHUT UP YUMI I'M AT THE CLIMAX!"

I glowed, "Which book?"

In a split second, she was completely calm and was sitting back down, feet on the desk. "Hunger Games."

"OOH! Has the death of-OOMPH!" I groaned as Mizuki tackled me and we both went tumbling down the stairs of the classroom, eventually rolling to a stop at the feet of Hannibal and Yuuki. I groaned and pushed away from Mizuki, gingerly rubbing my limbs and lamenting the fact I was going to have bruises all over my body on my first proper day of school. "Mizuki, I hate you."

She got up smoothly, dusting off her clothes and walking back up to her seat, "If I didn't do that Harumi would have skinned you. I just saved your skin Yumi. You owe me."

I grumbled as I got up, "You didn't have to tackle me…"

I turned to Hannibal. "Sorry 'bout that. Mizuki's really weird; I'd avoid her if I were you."

I spun on my toes just in time to see Mizuki reach for her notebook on her desk (to throw at me presumably), only to watch as her face get redder and redder trying to pull it off the desk. Her face turned thunderous. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. I can't help it if you're a weakling."

This caught Harumi's attention. She scoffed and reached down to pick up Mizuki's notebook off the desk and prove herself superior. She failed. "What… the hell?"

Behind me, I heard Hannibal and Ms Sweet walk up to their desks; they seemed to feel bad premonitions as they soon began to try to pull their books off their desks. Behind them Zero reached for his books lazily. The class rep tried to shift the notebook he had been writing in to a more comfortable angle. Each had the same result.

Nothing.

I made my way up to my desk to try to get my books. Glued to the desk.

I was having a lot of trouble not laughing at everyone's faces. Oh god. This was priceless. I heard Yuuki's voice as she flitted down to the floor of the classroom. "What's happened? Has everything…"

Yes Yuuki. Everything has been glued to something that you can't move without a chainsaw or Hercules.

Everything.

She reached for the chalk and the blackboard eraser, only to find them glued to the silver thing underneath the board that the teacher's leave them in. Then she went over to the teacher's desk. Everything was glued to a solid surface. Even the switches for the lights. _Attention to detail_, I half-sung internally. Yuuki rushed out of the classroom without another word. I turned to Mizuki and Harumi to see them already bored and back to reading their books.

Well, it was better than having them dobbing me in.

* * *

"What happened?"

Nothing. Go away. Nothing happened. No, stop walking no! No, bad, bad, bad! Go away, having the headmaster here is not required… go away! "Uh, I think someone's glued everything in this classroom." I answered nervously. No one else seemed to want to answer. Harumi and Mizuki were buried in their books, Zero was looking moody, Yori was standing next to Yuuki, looking rather unconcerned, and the class rep was still scribbling away.

"Really? Oh, that's terrible! I am so sorry Yumi-san, this is your first real day and… sorry!" The headmaster was acting as if he was the star for a soap opera.

"It's fine… fine…" If he got into a spin about this and discovered I was the perpetrator, my early days of 'the mysterious prankster' were surely finished.

I was not going to let that happen.

Time for the initiation of Plan B.

"OH MY GOD A UNICORN!" I flew down the stairs at breakneck speed and grabbed Yuuki's and the headmaster's hands, "WE MUST GET IT~!"

I tugged them out of the classroom and for the rest of the time before school Cross-sensei (who had happily jumped on my unicorn-hunting bandwagon) and I had dragged Yuuki on a futile search for unicorns. Everyone knows Unicorns only come out at full moons. I was a bit disappointed neither of them remembered that. But oh well.

When we finally made it back to the classroom Yuuki looked like she was secretly furious with me and her (as I'd recently found out) adoptive father. Cross-sensei looked as pleased as punch and I was exhausted. Running for an hour straight did that to you. Okay, so maybe not an hour. But it felt like that. I dragged Yuuki back into the classroom just before the bell rang.

Have you ever hear of the word pandemonium? Rhymes with harmonium, has five syllables, eleven letters, every vowel in the English language, six consonants, means wild uproar or unrestrained disorder, is pronounced pan-_duh_-**moh**-nee-_uhm, _originated in cira 1660 after Milton's name in _Paradise Lost_ for the capital of Hell and was completely personified in what was going on in my classroom. The class rep was standing out the front of the class yelling, screaming, and adding to the noise. Zero was up the back looking murderous. There were girls screaming noisily, boys were trying to chuck things at each other, Mizuki was calmly reading her book and Harumi just stood in her place yelling 'potato'. Yuuki looked horrified before she sprinted into the classroom and tried to shush down everybody. She failed.

It was time to pull out my special move. My super-special-fantastic-amazing-move versions five hand-toe-foot-box-leg-lips-noses wither white destroy and survive from the ninth plane of the twenty-seventh sun in the galaxy of the flying sheep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well that got their attention. I smiled sweetly and lowered my arms. "Could you all please shut up? Oh and Harumi please put that potato away. You'll scare the beans."

First impressions? Had Harumi and Mizuki super glomp me. Second impressions? Walked into classroom, screamed loudly while jumping in a circle with crazy hands, and then made a joke about potatoes.

Well, there had been worse things I'd done in an introduction… apparently trying to induce mass hypnotizing and releasing gas through the vents was a terrible idea, worthy of suspension even though I hadn't actually had a day of school yet. Nightmare when Heiji found out; I'd been teased mercilessly. Contrarily there were times I'd made better introductions; handing out lollipops and giving everyone those confetti things was a great idea. Getting over all of that I thought that had gone pretty well.

"Class…?"

I whipped around to look at chocolate hair and deep wells of sienna brown eyes; it was my teacher. She had a cute white skirt with black flowing patterns, a white singlet with a black bow and raven black cardigan. She clacked forwards in cherry red heels. Her brown pony tail whished slightly and her red lips curled into an 'O' as she glanced all around the classroom. "Um… what happened?"

"It wasn't me." I covered my mouth. I hate instincts. They're stupid. I wish I didn't have them.

"But I didn't say you did it…"

Uh… Uh… Uh, what? What kind of a… what? What? "What?"

"Um, I said I didn't say you did it…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"What? What?! _What_?! _WHAT_?! Why are you being... nice?"

"Um, I… sorry?"

"Nice. Why?"

"Erm, I don't know…? Sorry?"

"No… no… no… what?"

I felt strong hands grip me by the shoulder and a split second later, I was being wheeled back to my seat while Mizuki called over her shoulder to the teacher, "Sorry about this miss, Yumi is a certified loon."

"Really?"

"No, but I wish she was. It would explain a lot."

I pouted and crossed my arms, "I can still hear you."

"No you can't. You're clinically insane."

* * *

"So then I wacked him and ran away." I finished by fist pumping the air and whacking my bicep with my spare hand. I grinned and laughed as Mizuki looked incredulously at the gaggle of girls surrounding me who looked like they'd been totally inspired. It turned out that the majority of them were actually nice people when you got over the whole stalking fantasies they lived out daily. Some of them even liked some good anime's. And it'd only been a day (that is, only one proper school day). It was the spare five minutes that we had between each lesson that I'd told my epic tale, and next was the last lesson of the day, then I planned to follow the mob and go speak to the Night Class… well, go speak to Kimiko.

As if she'd read my mind a girl who was standing by the desk I was perched on gave an audible and shrill giggle. "Oh, sorry guys! I was just thinking about how dreamy Idol-senpai is." The one who was shooting people?

"Please girl, we all know that Wild-senpai could whoop his ass any old day." Preach it sister!

"Girl you did not just go there! We all know that Kuran-senpai is their boss." Like in the mafia?

"No! Ichijou-senpai is so adorable! And he likes bunnies!" A guy who openly likes bunnies…

"I just know you're at fault," Harumi said conversationally as she strode up to me, sitting down and watching the cat-fight begin.

"Yeah but… it actually wasn't my fault, so… you're wrong." Her dark eyes swivelled over to me and the scorn of hell itself hit me full on.

Sheepishly, I moved back to my seat, with her chaperoning me the whole time. Fun fun.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd

_BRING_

BOOM

CRASH

BANG

People running everywhere. Mizuki was already half-way to the door and Harumi was at the forefront of the pack. I scrambled up and sprinted after the pack. The wolves were on the hunt for their prey and I knew the pack would leave any weakling like me behind, either that or they'd try to nibble me up in their spare time, it was either kill or be killed. I followed the baying hounds to our favourite hunting ground; the path. Cue the jaws music. The hunt preceded forwards, their baying calls chilling the blood of all who heard. Their prey waited anxiously behind castle walls. The attack-

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

Quick! Headphones!

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_Well you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

People around me gave me strange looks as I began to sing quietly, twisting through the grounds as if I was rockin' round the group of deranged-psychopath's... I think if anyone but me were ever to listen to my thoughts, they would die of the pure corniness of my awful jokes.

Luckily, for civilisation it was only me who had to suffer from my dreadful bad-joke-syndrome.

Back to present time. My toes were swelling by the millisecond, and I'm almost 99.67% positive that I would have bruises from the hard, purposeful elbows of the fangirls. I pouted when I reached the backs of two heads that I would recognize anywhere. One had a long rope of caramel hair that reached her mid back, tied up with a black scrunchie high up on her head. Mizuki. The other had coal black hair in a low piggy tail done up with a simple black elastic. Usually their two hairstyles would blend in perfectly, but oddly enough, Cross Academy seemed to not care whether students had their hair up or not, and with the majority of the student body opting for not my two friends stood out like Voldermort at the ballet. I fingered my own bun. Regardless of rules, old habits never die.

I put my iPod back in my bag; it would be kinda difficult to talk to Kimiko listening to the King blasting through my cute Hello Kitty earphones. I tapped them both on their backs (Mizuki and Harumi that is, not my headphones) then squeezed in between them. "I swear it wasn't this crowded at the concert I went to for Coldplay in Australia… this school's nuts."

"You're nuts." Harumi said absently, waving her hands as she strained for a view of the closed, beautifully wrought gates.

"Actually I'm walnuts but your view is, as always, appreciated." I replied, poking her in the stomach for good measure.

She just rolled her eyes. Mizuki looked down at me (it seemed that the school's uniform high heels and her natural height of 5 cm taller than me turned her into the giant of the school) and ruffled my hair like I was a cute toddler at Christmas who had just indirectly accused their mother of being a spy against Hogwarts. Which I had never done. Ever. Purely hypothetical… mostly.

I pointed at the two yelling prefects, "Are they always like this?"

"Well…" Harumi seemed to be thinking of a way she could say no. After a few seconds, she exhaled and blew a piece of hair off her face. "Mostly yes."

"I don't understand why. I mean, sure with Zero he's all-good because he isn't acting like an idiot. But then you look at Yuuki and its like, 'girl, please calm down, bring out something slimy, alive or pointy and scare the idiots' she just makes her life harder." Harumi mused; scratching her head like the thought thoroughly confused her. I nodded and looked at said midget.

"Maybe she should buy a python."

Harumi and I looked at Mizuki like she'd just decapitated our favourite Barbie. "Are you crazy?" We said in unison.

"Despite what you may think snakes are popular pets and I, for one, think they are adorable."

"Dude, you need to get a life."

"Mizuki! What about all those adorable cupcakes I've shown you in cake shops! How can you compare chocolate awesomeness to a _snake_?"

Both of them ignored me and began arguing. Last year the two of them had spent almost all year spitting mean comments at each other. And over email, and Facebook and any other social network you can think off. It was a nightmare and it always ended with me yelling at them both to shut up and Kimiko not saying anything. Leaving me as the Peacekeeper.

Do you have any idea how bad of a mediator I am?

"ICHIJOU-SENPAI SMILE!"

So yeah, the doors opened.

Not that I was paying attention or anything. I would never watch a fashion parade. Psh, that is something I just wouldn't do.

"Yumi, you're lying." Mizuki said sharply, looking at me with evil pale blue eyes that wanted to eat my soul.

I fidgeted, clutching the strap of my bag. Had I spoken aloud? "I didn't say anything… probably…"

"No, not out loud, but you had your, 'I'm lying right now, I hope no one notices' face on so I decided that whatever delusion you were trying to convince yourself of should just be put down in its early stages rather than having to have to deal with it when you'd turned it into something so stupid only you could see the logic behind it."

Stake to the heart much?

I spent the next five minutes trying my hardest not to be knocked to the ground by the crazy physco's that consisted of the immediate human population, excluding the dazzling Night Class, who were more like Super-Humans. By the time Harumi had pointed out a bobbing head with black piggy tails the fangirls had mostly dispersed, leaving the three of us tapping our feet and waiting for Kimiko to grace us with her noble presence. Kimiko's dark eyes sparkled as she skipped over to super-glomp Harumi, then Mizuki and collide with me in a way reminiscent of two asteroids with intersecting paths. Harumi had sniggered when Kimiko had to help me back off the ground.

Kimiko was about to say something when Mizuki's voice cut through the silence, she had her 'get me a stress toy or I am going to kill somebody' voice in action so I was surprised when I looked over at what her eyes were glaring at. "What is that doing here? He should already have gone."

"Why?" I blurted out, looking at said person questioningly. Maybe there was a sign on his head that read, 'I once tried to eat Mizuki, she does not like me, and she ordered a restraining order on me so I can't go near her' because that would clear up a lot. Unfortunately, for little ol' me no such sign was present so I was reduced to looking really stupid as I looked between him and my best friend.

Meanwhile Harumi and Kimiko had managed to move ten meters away, whistling innocently. Kimiko managed to look very interested in a booklet Harumi had passed her, And, I kid you not, Kimiko poked her tongue at me quickly before resuming looking at whatever the paper said.

I felt slightly offended.

I was supposed to be the childish one.

Thief.

"I didn't know it was illegal to walk to class a bit later than usual." A twinkling voice sounded, its tone was light but I could hear mild amusement behind the words.

"It should be."

I rolled my eyes at Mizuki. It seemed that she and Harumi had suddenly caught my childishness. While I'd inherited the sarcasm.

Fun.

No, wait. I'm doing it again, sarcasm! Dammit! "Hey again Ichijou-senpai!" I chirped happily, trying to act casual and, admittedly, kind of greeting him a bit late into the conversation but oh well you can't have everything.

"Afternoon Hayashi-san, how's your day been?"

"Cross Academy-y. If you get what I mean. Yours?"

"Sunny."

"Hm, yes it is rather sunny today."

"I agree, I was just saying to-"

"No. Nu-uh. Nope. Nil. Nada. This does not happen. No, what happens is we all walk away and then I go and get some shut eye because I am tired but first you, Ichijou, have to walk away and Kimiko… do what you want, Harumi go and find yourself a nice potato and Yumi you're coming with me. I am supervising your homework." All said in a crisp, James Bond style voice that made me want to disobey just because it was the kind of voice that inspired that in rebellious old me.

"What? Why?!"

"Because otherwise you'll never do it."

Failing any other response I settled for an eloquent, "…You're not my mum."

"I should be."

"But legally you can't make me so I am walking with Ichijou-senpai and Kimiko to the classes. Chiao!"

"YUMI!"

"Let's go Harumi!" I called enthusiastically to one of the friends of mine who looked like she was barely suppressing laughter (the other was literally in fits).

Linking arms with Kimiko, who grabbed Harumi's wrist in a 'if I'm going down so are you' kind of way and grabbing Ichijou's arm I pulled the makeshift quartet I had made towards the school. Trying to get rid of the tension in the air that hovered around like mosquito's I pulled out my best bug spray (while also dropping Ichijou's arm. Because, as nice as he seemed, and as friendly as I'd like to seem, that would just be weird. Real weird). "So Ichijou-senpai, have you met Harumi before?"

"Actually, yes I have."

"Ah."

Apparently, I needed better bug spray.

"Actually, Ichijou-senpai, I'm pretty sure that wasn't much of a meeting the first time… Let's try again, Hi, I'm Suzuki Harumi, and I am bordering on psychopathic, but I still have my sociopathic moments."

Humouring my evilly grinning friend Ichijou smiled at her, "And I'm Ichijou Takuma, bordering on massive otaku, and I still have my fangirl moments."

"That…" Settling for my true thoughts I fisnished, "was legendary! Wait, have you read Ouran High School Host Club?" I blurted, bouncing on the balls on my feet.

"Have I read it?! I breath that manga!"

"Oh! Do you ship-"

"EXCUSE ME BUT TAMAKI IS AN ASS!" Harumi yelled blindly, pointing at me angrily and stomping her foot. (Again, what was it with people stealing my childish actions today?)

"Harumi, I didn't even bring him up-"

Kimiko interjected when I paused for breath, "Yet."

Ignoring her I continued, "So why the extreme anti-king reaction?"

"Because he's an ass."

"But I didn't even-"

"HE IS AN ASS. FULL STOP."

"But he's like a little bunny rabbit. Or like that little chipmunk from Madagascar. You just want to cuddle him. Or like the little Usa-chan, or Elmo, or my duck suit, or pandas, or kittens, or puppies, or baby animals, or, well not human babies 'cause their creepy… but he's like a marshmallow or-"

"He's an ass." I heard a dark voice mutter from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Mizuki stalking behind us and staring dagger's at Ichijou's back. I smiled at her to which she grimaced and stuck her chin up. I had a feeling that when she said he, she wasn't talking about a manga character. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Harumi.

"And he's perfect… well except for Kumar-chan which is a rip off Usa-chan… but yeah, besides from that he… oh, and besides from his ego, but yeah, apart from those two things he's… er, and apart from his looking-down-ness on commoners he's… and the way he-"

Kimiko raised her eyebrows and said in a very (annoying) know-it-all voice, "Do you even like him?"

"I…er… probably…"I smiled apologetically at her then turned to Ichijou as he started musing aloud.

"I suppose Tamaki has his faults, but he has that likeable bit too…"

Remembering our sort-of conversation the other day through Kimiko's phone I remarked, "Kind of like my computer."

"Your computer sounds like a handful."

"You're telling me."

"Is this the computer you and Heiji tried to put in the toaster?" Harumi asked, cocking her head to the side like that annoying poodle that used to be Heiji's pet before it ran away… Or so Grandma tells us (personally I think she donated it to another family. Our next door neighbours have a dog just like Heiji's poodle. But hey, I'm not complaining. That thing literally stole my doona, until I'd realized I hadn't lost it, the the dammed thing had stolen it! Oh, and it's stolen Heiji for a bit… yeah, I was a bit protective of my younger brother. Sue me.)

I pretended to cough to avoid answering. Ichijou probably though I was some kind of crazy, electrical-obsessed freak. "Er… no, that was the one before the one before this one. As in, the one two ones ago."

"Oh," Ichijou smiled down (dammed height difference) at me, "What happened to the one before the one you have now then?"

"Oh, that time was Heiji's fault. We decided to play javelin with the objects in the house that looked like they would most irritate Grandma if we broke them. Which was Heiji's idea, and I only co-operated because I had been longing to throw the God-awful painting she had hung outside my bedroom out the window for about a year, and I hadn't thought about how to do it properly before Heiji… well… um…er, yes, and Heiji and I got into a fight as to whether we should chuck my laptop out the window, and he chucked it out… so I threw his transformer collection out the window… only it landed in the pool, so it was fine after we dried it with a hairdryer… but that's neither here nor there…" grasping at straws after that poorly thought out speech I tried to change the topic. In a manner that might have made my Grandma and her amazing-social skills faint, "Uh, do you have a troublesome laptop Ichijou-senpai?"

Smiling (in a way that, thankfully, that didn't make me feel really stupid for that story, Heiji always told me that I told terrible stories when on demand) and looking down at me (again, damn my short-ness-not-really-but-I-feel-short-and-I-hate-it (maybe I could learn how to walk on stilts?)) he laughed, "No, I don't have a laptop, as you said, they're too troublesome."

Behind us Mizuki agreed poisonously. "That they are…" Why did I have a feeling she wasn't talking about laptops? Rather she was talking about-

"We're here." Kimiko stated blankly when I almost ran into the stonewall.

"That we are." Harumi agreed sagely nodding her head. She hugged Kimiko quickly then turned to Mizuki. "Come on blondie, we gotta go to that competition test."

Mizuki opened her mouth to protest, but the smaller and lighter Harumi just picked her up and put her over her shoulder. I found myself gaping. Since when had ballerina-Harumi been strong enough to pick up athletic Mizuki? With that thought boggling me I looked over at Kimiko and Ichijou who were standing at the door, in that awkward moment where you're not entirely sure what to say after something weird happened.

Mustering my courage I grinned (it was false and I think I showed off too many teeth like a show-horse at a competition, but no-one seemed to notice), "Well… that was uh, I, oh, gosh, is that the…" I didn't have a watch so I fumbled my bag before I pulled out my phone and illuminated the display. The whole embarrassing thing took around ten second, Ichijou and Kimiko aited in the same awkward silence as before. "Time? What a shame! But I have this uh… um… duckfeedingcontesttogotoandt hisisawkwardso BYE!" I'm almost entirely sure that they both understood, despite my attempts at hyper-speed talking, so blushing, I waved then raced after Mizuki and Harumi.

It was weird but for some reason I felt like I could have talked happily for ages with Kimiko and Ichijou, if it weren't for the fact I probably just blew it with Ichijou with that catastrophe of a goodbye, and that crap story… and the fact I had seized him and dragged him away back near the Night Classes gates.

Damn my awkward good-bye-ing skills.

Damn them and Harumi and Mizuki for bailing on me.

But most of all damn Harumi for bringing up the laptop story that made me sound like a lunatic.

I'm not a lunatic… I'm just 'special' or so Heiji says…

…Wait is that an insult?

* * *

**A / N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I never will and never have- I only own my OC's, my story and my plot~!**

I am embarrassed to even show my face. I AM EVIL AND THIS DOESN'T EVEN COUNT AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT AS IT'S ACTUALLY BOXING DAY AND I CAN'T EVEN USE THE EXCUSE THAT I LOST THE STORY 'CAUSE I DIDN'T AND THAT'S LYING. All in all, I apologize sincerely for the wait on the (this is the most pathetic part) third chapter (I mean, what kind of author am I if I spend so long on this ridiculous THIRD instalment). My only excuse is that I had writer's block. BUT YOU NEED NOT FEAR. I is in Holidays now and I is ready to rumble on chapter four which is just begging for me to write it, ever since the end of chapter one. (Which is kinda stupid, I know.) I already have a third of it done.

But I'm rambling… I shall end this rant with this; I am so sorry that this chapter is so ridiculous and weird and odd and please wait for me for chapter four which will (hopefully) be more like chapter one. And quicker, definitely, than three-y here.

In fact, I feel so bad that I'm going to give you an excerpt, keep you hungry (if you even bothered to finish this twisted mess of a chapter)~!

Chapter four: Sparkly Fridays.

**Excerpt**:

_"Operation Crazy-Science-Abuse-Sparkles-Diggery."_

_"What, you're putting CSASD on now?"_

_"Yes, yes I am."_

AND

_"DAMMIT I WASTED SO MUCH TIME SUPPLYING MYSELF WITH GARLIC! NOT TO MENTION HOW HARD IT WAS TO BREAK INTO THE CANTEEN FOR SOME GARLIC! YOU HAVE WASTED 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE!"_

To finish replies to my fabulous review. GUYS 14 REVIEW OMG I DIED OF SHAME WHEN I SAW THAT AND I HADN'T PUT THIS CHAPTER OUT. AND IT'S MIDNIGHT AND I THINK THAT I MIGHT NOT BE COMPREHEBSIBLE ANYMORE AND I KNOW I SHOULD BE USING THA CAPS LOCK LESS BUT IT CALLS TO ME…

THIS ONE'S FOR ALL YOU FABULOUS PEOPLE WHO GUILT-TRIPPED (don't worry, that's a good thing. Ignore the negative connotation) ME INTO THIS. LOVE TO YOU ALL.

**DajeOotori- **I thought so too XD. I like to think that she's funny yeah… but then again, people say my sense of humour is odd… MOFFAT THE EVIL GOD! ….Yeah man, you need to get unleaded, this fuel ain't workin'…

**Shinx is epic- **Shucks! Well, here it is… I'MSOSORRYITTOOKSOLONG!

**Demonic Angel 7- **Woah, man, can I just say, when I saw your review I almost died. SO LONG AND SO AWESOME! And of course I will, she's a bum bum. (He so is, he just looks at people and you want to go hide in a corner, Kaname is the god of 'oh my god how does he pass as human') NO THAT IS NOT UNHEALTHY THAT IS NORMAL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ICHIJOU EVEN THOUGH THIS TOOK MONTHS! I'm sorry… here is your face back *hands over p and ; key on laptop*

**Change-it-all- **dude, my mum almost lost it when I read her your review, as much as if baffled me, thanks XD

**Misguided Shinigami- **I'M TOUCHED THAT YOU VENTURED OUT OF THAT SACRED FANDOM FOR LITTLE OLD YUMI! Yoruichi and Soi-Fueng are my gods after all.. AND YOU REVIEWED TWICE MAN YOU ARE A STAR! My gosh, I loved that line when I wrote it, I'm glad you liked it too~! Not weird, all zombies are cool… ish… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Kyoki no Megami- **(Is the word estimate?) Shucks, and to answer your question, I suppose you can tell from the excerpt above that she find out next chapter~! WOOT I AM EXCITED MAN! Thanks for the review!

**Decepticon-silverstreak- **I had a hard time writing out your name. It was weird, but I'm almost positive that it's because of this mucked up laptop my brother lent me, because, your name is epic! I'm glad you like Yumi, she is my baby! Thanks for reviewing!

**XxanimeaddictxX- **I have to admit it, your name is perfect. I love it. And your review made me feel very Yumi when I was feeling very teenage-angsty so danke! (I'm not entirely sure I understand it though… BUT THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT BIT! THE IMPORTANT BIT IS THAT IT MADE ME GRIN LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD!) I am sure you are epic~! Side note: do you ship that? I just don't ship it on merit of the fact that, imagine how whiny Yuuki would get if they left her… FOR EACH OTHER. I'm mean, can you imagine how much of the manga would be her moping… Anywho's THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Ja ne,

=^.^= The Goddess Of Flash =^.^=

P.S. People who review (and really, I understand if you don't, I'm terrible for taking this long to update that is this shody) will be given hugs by Ichijou and ducks suits from Mizuki. So please drop a line!


	4. Sparkly Friday's

**A Vampire Knight FanFiction**

_Minu ga Hana_

"Reality can't compete with imagination"

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_Sparkly Friday's_

* * *

It was Monday, usually I hated Mondays with a burning passion, but this school had changed that opinion very sharply. It'd been around two weeks since I'd joined this odd school.

I liked it. And I liked Monday's here.

"Yumi-chan!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Yuuki waving with Sayori, like ever, attached to her hip. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" She called, brandishing her hand towards her and Sayori's lunches. I lifted my bento and did double thumbs up (Monday was bento day at the cafeteria and everyone was allowed to have a traditional Japanese box lunch rather than the Western American cafeteria style we had on the other days). Mizuki sighed and Harumi rolled her eyes ruefully as we made our way over to where the prefect and her roommate were situated; under a giant tree, its leaves creating a perfect shade area. I sat down next to Sayori and hugged her.

What? She's adorable! I can't help it! She patted me on the back awkwardly and said in her gentle voice, "Hayashi-san, what are you doing?"

I mumbled my answer into her jacket, squealing happily. Mizuki translated, "She says that you're adorable."

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear. I squeezed her and squealed again. So sweet~!

I let go a minute later, beaming from ear to ear, without pausing I buried into my sandwich (what? Bento's were good and all but nothing beats peanut butter sandwiches). You can take the girl from the sandwich but you can't take the sandwich out of the girl right? I ate quickly, Mizuki was eyeing me weirdly. She probably just wanted my sandwich. I watched her carefully as I ate the two pieces of bread and delicious filling in record time. "What the hell are you doing?" Harumi asked pausing her discussion with Yuuki on ethics to question Mizuki and I, not even bothering to look at us as she did so. Mizuki started and looked at Harumi.

"It was a staring contest," She stated bluntly at the same time I glowed with pride and held up my empty hands.

"I was eating really quickly so Mizuki wouldn't steal my sandwich." I dusted off my hands (not that there was actually any dust on them) and shot Harumi what I hoped was a winning smile. Harumi sniggered and went back to eating while Mizuki looked at me incredulously. She put a hand on my head.

"Are you crazy?" She turned my head around, as if inspecting it for a tattoo that read 'crazy as a coconut'. I swatted her hand away and pouted.

"You're teasing me! You know I'm crazy." I said solemnly, daring her to crack up first. She rolled her eyes and went back to devouring her red apple (Mizuki had also opted for the not so traditional filling in her bento). "You know, that apple could very well kill you." I remarked easily, lying down with my head on her lap.

"Pray, do tell." She sighed, her sigh indicating that she thought she was going to regret asking that question later.

Harumi had caught on; she scoffed before flicking a patch of shiny red apple skin. "Your evil stepmother may have poisoned it to stop you inheriting the throne. Like you rightfully should. But maybe you should keep eating. Who knows? You may find a rich boyfriend that way." I groaned internally. Here they go.

"At least I can get a boyfriend."

Harumi's eyes narrowed and her mouth smiled cruelly. "Really? I wouldn't be too sure."

"With your face darling I'd spend less time worrying over me, and more on how to cover that face up."

"Ooh, I hurt _so_ much now. But really, saying such disrespectful things about yourself? Do you need the suicide help line?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm more surprised that you know it off by heart, what's the matter? Needed counselling for your ever-singleness?" Mizuki tossed her pony tail over her shoulder and smiled in a glacial manner.

"You wish. At least I still can respect myself, whereas you…"

"Whereas I what? Whereas I've lived more like." Mizuki scoffed, looking down her nose at Harumi.

"If you want to think of that as living."

"Well it's better than what you do all day."

Harumi crossed her arms. "Oh really? Have you ever won a-"

"OKAY, OKAY, WE GET IT! YOU ARE BOTH AMAZING!" I yelled, waving my hands around crazily to get their attention. I sat up and pouted at my two friends. "Now please, do not freak out the two new people." I gestured to Yori and Yuuki.

"Yumi, you're the new kid, not them." Harumi deadpanned.

"Can't deny it Yumi." Mizuki supported offhandedly, flicking her rope of caramel coloured hair over her shoulder.

"I… Er… Um… What's a piano doing over there?" I pointed in the opposite direction from where they were looking. As they all turned around I picked up my bento box and sprinted for the stone path that surrounded the court-yard garden thing. I heard somebody called my name but I just kept sprinting away from that awkward situation.

Oh god, there certainly were some things I didn't miss about them. The incessant arguing last year had been hell. It was so bad. I mean, really, IT CLOGGED UP MY INBOX. I didn't like that. I hated that. I had wasted so much time deleting their word wars, and trying to calm them down. Kimiko just ignored the emails and left me to try to deal with Ms Nightmare and Ms Evil-comeback (although, they both kind of fit those names so maybe I should settle for, 'left me dealing with the master's of nightmare's and evil comeback's?'). I sounded mean, but being chucked back in with them, to live with them 24/7 was actually quite challenging, so I was quite chuffed that they were leaving for a maths competition thing on Tuesday and getting back on Saturday.

That was definitely the only reason.

Absolutely.

It wasn't like I- nope, not at all.

A random I vaguely recognized from my class waved at me and called chirpily, "Hey Yumi-san!"

"STOP JUDGING ME! I swear; I have no ulterior motives! No, seriously! I, ugh, STOP JUDGING ME!" I sprinted off, continuing my run over to where the majority of the male population sat for lunch. I suppose they didn't want to hear the girl's night class fantasies 24/7, if I was a boy I wouldn't either, some fan-girls were just creepy. Myself included, not that I fan-girled over the night class, but there were plenty of other things I shrilly screamed about in my spare time.

I spotted Heiji's messy brown hair in an instant. I walked over, grabbed his collar and dragged him away. I'm going to not mention the weird stares I received, the insults from the Heiji and the possible bruises, also gifted to me by my only sibling, because that would be like admitting that I was weird. Which I am so not. At all. Not even a smidge. I pulled him (he was gasping like a guppy so I stopped the strangling hold I had of him and switched to dragging him by his arm) behind a pillar.

"You little-"

"Language!" I chided cheerfully.

"You suck."

"I suck, you suck, and the world keeps spinning."

"Blah, blah, blah, now can you please tell me why the hell you tried to suffocate me?"

"Yep sure. It's time."

"I'm glad you think I'm that involved in your life, but to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what you're on about."

Raising one eyebrow in a condescending way that Mizuki had taught me a while ago I elaborated. "Operation Crazy-Science-Abuse-Sparkles-Diggery."

"What, you're putting CSASD on _now_?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Isn't that a bit…?"

"It's perfect! Harumi and Mizuki are leaving and Kimiko won't know if I avoid her. It's the _perfect_ time to do it."

"Whatever you say boss." He mock-saluted me.

"Don't give me that attitude solider. Anyway, did you bring the stuff?"

"Yep."

"Everything?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Even the-"

"Shut up."

I acknowledged the wisdom in his words with a smart, "Yep."

* * *

School was finished for the day and it was time to see Harumi and Mizuki off.

"And don't blow up _anything_."

"And try not to superglue anything."

"I won't, and Harumi the last time I superglued anything was two weeks ago, as if I'd repeat it so quickly."

Harumi hugged me one last time as she left. Mizuki kept talking. "And please don't do anything stupid."

"Does that mean suicidal?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, I read somewhere that that meant…"

"No! NO IT DOESN'T!"

"Oh, okay. Bye then."

I waved them off as they left. I waited a few seconds before I fished out my modernized walkie-talkie.

"Heiji!" I whispered loudly, my phone pressed on my face as I watched Harumi and Mizuki walk out the school gates to their competition. "Heiji! They've gone, okay, so meet me outside the girl's dormitory with the stuff!" Tuesday afternoon and everything was going according to plan. By tomorrow, my plan would be in action and there was nothing more exciting than that feeling. I arrived at the front of the dormitory in record time.

Heiji, however, took ten minutes.

"HEIJI! YOU ARE SO LATE YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE-" He cut me off with a glower and a quite amusing explanation. "So the prefect stopped you? Ha! Sucks to be you! I don't think Yuuki would even notice if I snuck out… which is useful."

We waltzed into the dormitory after a few more minutes of my teasing and his bad mood and made a bee-line for my room. I sat down on my bed as he carefully arranged everything. Three roles of masking tape, a tub full of scientifically made liquid, courtesy of my genius brother, he put on Mizuki's bed. He laid down a little wooden box labelled, 'open this and I shall curse you' written in my best calligraphy, a small tube, and another tub labelled 'solution' next to the other things. A perfume bottle, a shower cap, coloured contacts, a small container of lipstick and mascara he placed on the bedside table.

He pointed to the tube and the solution, "I'll keep them, and when you need them you can just ask." With that he left and I began to prepare. I set Mizuki's Disney Land alarm clock to wake me up at three am then I picked up the container, my pyjamas and fluffy dressing gown and made my way to the bathrooms. It was imperative that I had a bath and soaked myself in the liquid and the only baths we had at this school was the bathroom building that had been built (according to Yuuki) before all of the dormitory rooms had their own bathroom's. I was so glad Heiji had finally worked out the kinks of the liquid, I remember once, when I had started to get him to help me, it had given me a green-hued skin. I looked like an alien for a whole week. I shook off that particularly unpleasant thought, in favour for thinking about the time he'd accidently gotten it wrong and dyed my hair bubble-gum pink. My grandmother had gone _spare_. But if this one mucked up, I was going to kill him. More than usual anyway.

* * *

_ "It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after-"_

"GOTCHA!"

I collapsed after the small spurt of energy I used to jump out of bed and shut off the alarm clock. If someone else heard that, I would be in _so_ much trouble. Whipping imaginary sweat from my brow, I got up and began getting ready. The masking tape and scissors I put in my bag, at the same time pulling out my ziplock and made for the bathroom. I switched on the lights and began to apply the stuff. For the first time in my life, I was glad my grandmother had made me learn how to put on makeup.

Mascara on my eyes, redish lipstick on my lips and contacts turning my periwinkle eyes to a burnished gold I skipped into my room and took out the delicate and sharp item I had in my wooden box. I put them in my mouth and moved my jaw a few times to get used to them. I sprayed the perfume in the air and did a little jig to try to get the perfume from the oxygen to my uniform.

Walking out of my dormitory room at three am I was mildly surprised that I wasn't yawning. Must be the excitement.

* * *

Four long, arduous hours later my scissors had been placed back in my (now, not glued to the table- stupid super glue resolvent-) pencil case and the masking tape was completely gone. Running my tongue over my pointed incisors I momentarily wondered if I could sneak into the cafeteria for some food? Just as I was planning to break in the back door (I'd used that trick to get supplies for my anti-mythical-creature kit) and steal some rice Heiji appeared at the edge of the woods.

I chuckled and climbed down of the tree I'd been perched on, grabbing the box off of him and grinning at the succulent fragrance. "Thanks Heiji. Oi! Why are you leaving?"

"It'll look weird if I'm gone for too long." I marvelled at my brother's level-headedness sometimes. Not only was it nothing like my scattered one, but it also enabled him to make friends really quickly. In the two weeks that we'd been here I could tell that Heiji was climbing the social ladder with the ease and speed of a lion. I was friendly with the people in my class, sure, but Heiji had social skills that eclipsed mine. Stupid genetics… I nodded once and he walked away with a backwards wave.

When I'd finished my breakfast I hid the container in my bottomless satchel and headed off to class, careful to stick to the shadows. My shadow-sticking plan worked so well that I only got some light on me halfway though English class, a tiny ray had hit my arm.

"Hayashi-san? Are you okay?"

Sitting up slowly and fixing a superior, cocky look to my face I grinned lazily at the teacher. "Nothing's up Miss."

"Uh, are you sure Hayashi-san? You sort of have… well… your skin… it…"

I gave a cursory look down; letting the role I inhabited come over me completely. I kept the cocky look on my face, "It's a side affect."

"Of what Hayashi-san?"

"My condition."

With that the middle-aged woman went back to teaching the class, still a tad flustered. A few people in my class were still watching me and I looked each of them in the eyes until they looked away. Oh this was going perfectly. But, I suppose, the full impact of my prank wasn't really seen till lunchtime. As I was heading out of the classroom (unfortunately avoiding the cafeteria, I loved food, but the show must go on) I bumped into Yuuki and Yori.

"Hannibal, Prefect. What can I do for you?"

Yuuki's smile faltered for a second at my changed tone, and semi-sneering expression. "Um, Hayashi-san… we were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?"

I smiled with the most mischievous expression I'd ever used. "I don't think so. I have some… business to attend to." I grinned again and set off for the main courtyard. Ready to make my…debut, for want of a better word.

I had been looking forward to pulling off this prank for… around a year now. The idea had begun to formulate back then, but it wasn't till a few months ago that I actually started preparing for it. I could have broken down in hysterics right then and there but I used my self-control to placate my emotions, and school my features into a blank expression. Reaching my destination, I stood underneath one of the main arches that lead out to the courtyard.

It was now or never.

Starting to walk across the half cobbled, half grass area I indulged myself by pretending I was a random sitting on the grass, watching my own spectacle.

* * *

Well isn't this a nice banana? Gosh, how I do love to eat food. Food is tasty, it one of those things that you just want to eat, and unlike blue tack which calls in the same way but tastes disgusting, food is delicious. And I find, personally, that banana's are great examples of nutritious foods that make your mouth-water. Of course, Mizuki hate's bana- erm… not that I know anyone called Mizuki because I'm a random. Shifting my attention (that I have because I am not a figment of the imagination of a person called Yumi who made me up to make herself feel good about her vampire cosplay…) upwards I had to shield myself from the bright sparkles that caught my eye.

When my eyes had adjusted I let my jaw drop. My God. My goodness. Golly gosh. Sacre blue! Oh my. Wow. Goodness. Gosh. Howdy!

A vampire was walking across the courtyard. A life-size, non-animated, non-movie star, real, shocking vampire was sauntering across _my_ courtyard, heading towards the trees. I suppose, it's here where my figment of the imagination- uh, where _I_ the real-existing person, is staring at this _vampire_ that you're wondering about how I know that this person is a vampire. Well, it's simple. I've seen Twilight, and I researched vampires after I read the aforementioned books.

The person, who was a black-haired female, had all the classic indicators.

It had been reported, through the grapevine (that I was part of because I'm _popular~!)_ that someone had taped the points of each spike in the fence that ran across the academy. And, of course, at the time (8:45 this morning) that made no sense. But, judging by the fact that Vampires can die from a stake to the heart, it explains why someone would go and tape all the points so they weren't stabbed while they were running away. It made perfect sense, even to my imagined self. Um, even to my _real, _living self.From the smiling face that I could see because the girl was moving towards me in my imagined spot, uh, that is, in my spot by near of the trees… anywho's from the smirking face that I could see coming towards me, I could tell that they weren't ordinary teeth. Nup. Those were fangs that she showed proudly as she sauntered across the yard.She also had gold eyes that shone brightly as she walked, the gold in them screaming Edward Cullen.Her face. She had red lips (from drinking blood?) and her eyes had long lashes. Only vampires have that kind of enhanced features. Obviously.As she passed me I smelt a wonderful fragrance of roses. And everybody knows that vampire's all smell good.Most importantly, she was glittering. Not in a; oh-God-I've-just-tipped-a-vat-of-silver-glitter-on-me kind of way, but in a oh-my-I'm-a-vampire-who-glitters-when-I-go-outside. The glittering skin was, really, what gave it away to the real self that I am.

And hey, the mutters that went around as literally _everybody_ watched her almost as amusing as the terrifying-ness of having a vampire at school.

_"Oh my God! It's a vampire!"_

_"Isn't that the new kid?"_

_"Wait, since when did this school enrol vampires?"_

_"Is she going to eat me?"_

_"Where's she going?"_

_"Is she going to be sucking blood from anyone?"_

_"Isn't that Hayashi Yumi from class 1-A? I had no _idea _she was a vampire!"_

_"What if she wants to eat me? Save me Daiskue-kun~!"_

Admittedly, the last one came from an idiot sitting with what was presumably her boyfriend, but the rest of them confirmed my suspicions.

The new kid was a vampire.

...Or at least, that's how I imagined it would be going down in those people's heads. But, the muttering was real, and it did sound like that. And, as vain as it sounded, my ego was inflating by the second. I had managed to use my fabulous cosplay to fool my schoolmate's into thinking that I was a vampire! Score! And, to put the cream on the cake, my stomach had stopped giving off audible groans, instead opting to sulk. (How a stomach manages to sulk is beyond me, but then again, I've always considered myself –in a non-egotistical manner (hopefully)- unique.) I continued over to the forest, where I stopped at the edge, leaning against a tree and closing my eyes. I suppose to the mythical person of my imagination it might look as if I was taking in the attention, actually I was just hoping Heiji would bring me my lunch soon.

As second in command and my mini-accomplice it was Heiji's job to make sure that I didn't die in my pranks, and to make sure they were believable. And as such, he was going to be my pretend victim and the courier of my lunch. Quite nifty don't you think? As I mused I sensed a person stop, standing close to me. Opening my now-metallic coloured eyes they instantly met the dark green eyes of my brother. I stood up straight, brushing off my skirt and leading my same-heighted sibling into the trees, away from the probing eyes of the academy. When we were a little ways in Heiji handed me a banana and a sandwich. I was having a banana craving lately, and I figured they made great weapons if I ever was in need of a fruity execution (please don't read into that, I'm pretty sure it's just my hunger talking).

When I finished sating my growling stomach Heiji handed me a small packet of fake blood (the stuff actually tasted awful, like someone had blended glazed cherries, tomato sauce and ill intentions then put it in a packet, it tasted nothing like real blood) which I smeared along the side of his neck, a small bit on my chin then poured the rest into a ditch in the ground which I covered with dirt. Heiji then saluted me before walking away, looking dazed, with his hand over his neck.

Heiji was surprisingly good at acting for such a… I actually don't know how to describe my supercalifragilisticexpialod ocious brother in one word, but whatever he was he didn't look like he radiated the aura of a good actor. Regardless of his aura he was a good actor, his skill monopolizing mine.

But moving on.

As I came out of the clearing, a good minute after my brown-haired accomplice, I had to resist the urge to adopt a Transylvanian accent and call 'I vant to suck vour blooood!'. The looks of horror on people's faces as I wiped away the smidge of blood I had on my chin (only succeeding in smearing the bad-smelling stuff) was good enough for me to want to take a picture and frame it above my bed.

But that would kind of give away my prank to the now-oblivious Mizuki. Which was bad. B A D with a capital 'terrible'.

When the bell rang, signalling class to start again, I found myself given a wide berth by the previously-pernickety-turned-frightful student body. Yuuki and Yori fell in step with me a few rooms away from our classroom.

Yuuki looked like something dreadful had happened and she was trying to deal with it without giving away that she knew about said dreadful occurrence. "Um, Yumi-chan?"

"Yup?"

"Er, you don't, um, believe in vampires do you?"

"Are you asking me whether I believe in myself? Because that is a very philosophical question Yuuki-chan. Is this world real or imagined? Perhaps it is a dream of somebody's, to be ended and shaped as they please. Maybe the world is just the thought of God's? Maybe reality is different for each person, a different shade of pale, and then who has the truth of the world? The world is truly an inspiring and odd place, with all these different theories circling and without anyone being able to prove anything, to prove that their version of reality is the truth? Maybe we all see the truth and all realities are real? Or, in opposites, perhaps the reality we perceive is the wrong reality? Is the world but a bubble of thoughts? Can you, mere humans really hope to understand the complicated working of the universe? Even with knowledge and fate and history do you see the truth?" I trailed off, caught in my Yuuki-inspired musings.

She laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Um, Yumi-chan? You might want to take off your um… vampire stuff… it's um…"

I glowered at her, "You mean you would condemn me just because of my species? How very narrow-minded of you." I gave a contemptuous kind of sound then swept back into the classroom, suddenly wishing for a cloak to aid my dramatic exit.

* * *

"It's Friday~! Friday~! Gotta suck blood on Friday~!"

Have you ever heard the term, 'the early bird catches the worm?'

Well, I think it's a marvellous saying with as many easily adaptable ad-ons as one wishes. 'Catches the worm with style', 'catches the exemplary worm', 'catches the fish', 'catches the worm for an exquisite dinner with his noble friends Mr Kingfishers and Mrs Swallow'.

But I digress.

The point of repeating the quaint saying and then giving many examples as to how it can be changed suitably, is to show you how aptly it applies to my current situation. To illustrate;

The early bird catches the worm.

The night owl catches the best friend.

That's right. My plan was foolproof. The first order of operations was to successfully convince all people in the Day Class that I was, indeed, a vampire (which wasn't really part of the Night Owl Catches The Best Friend Plan, rather part of the CSASD arrangement, but merging plans works too). Tick. The next was to get myself a bunch of bananas because one a day was just teasing me. Thanks to Heiji; tick. Then I was to sneak out of my dorm room, confuse any people I came across- who were not the intended target- long enough that I could get away, get Kimiko out of class, kidnap her and bring her back to dorm room and the last stage was to talk to her until the sun came up and I had to got to class (which would be around six and a half ours of quality one-on-one time with the friend I'd seen the least of since arriving at Cross Academy).

I was at stage three when things started going a weensy bit haywire.

Climbing out of my window seemed like a great idea until I was actually on the sill and I was looking down to see that there was a window underneath mine, then the ground. Which looked very solid and very far away. The first thing I did, was the tie my banana bunch to my front in a complicated kind of knot that looked nothing like the kind a sailor would use, the next thing was to glare at the tree that was just-a-bit too far away for me to grab it without the scare of poking myself in the eye and tumbling to my death. Finally I decided to shimmy down the ivy-covered lattice next to my window that looked old enough to have met Napoleon.

I ended up with so many cuts and scratches I considered going right back up it and going to sleep.

But Kimiko was a damsel in distress, trapped by the Night Class, and I was a hero and it would be totally insufficient for me to just contemplate saving the damsel. Totally. I mean, it would undermine the whole plot! Instead I just rechecked my banana's and kept on walking, careful to not scratch myself too many times so that I passed out from blood loss. I wasn't anaemic; I was just taking precautions.

Stage five. Get Kimiko out of class.

Whipping out my phone I texted her. _Kimiko. Would you mind coming outside and rjgneigr_

Why did I not press send? Why did I end with rjgneigr? Well that much was easily answered.

I had been discovered by Idol… er, Aidou-senpai. Night class poster boy.

"Hello,"

Cue 'eep' and writing of rjgneigr.

"Um. Hi… Senpai… uh, I was just admiring the stars tonight."

He smirked, a hand resting on his hip. "Under this thick foliage?"

I coughed, stalling. "Um, yes. I have a hankering to see the stars through the leaves… for my photography."

He quirked an eyebrow. It was a much more smooth action than when I'd done it to Heiji, and for that, I admired him. "Where's your camera?"

"Saturn." I blurted without thinking. "I mean, that's what I call its camera case, I call it Saturn and, uh, I left it in my room." I backtracked, sounding every bit as loony as I was.

He walked forward, making me tilt my head up to keep his eyes in my sight, as he was half a head taller than me. He leaned against a tree, his eyes flicking red for a second in the moonlight. I blinked and checked again. No red. Maybe just a trick of the light? I realized my statement made my earlier declaration of photography null-and-void. "Um, because, you see, I just wanted to keep it safe while I scoped out the area… yeah, I'm going to take pictures tomorrow. Mm. Yup."

He watched me with a half-smile, his persona completely in contrast to what I'd seen the few times I'd seen him leading the pack of Night Class students. His teal eyes found my gold ones and he started musing aloud to himself. Not that he was particularly pensive, though. "You're Kaneko's friend aren't you? The one who keeps going to see her with Kokawa and Suzuki?" Translation: you're Kimiko's weird, loud and annoying friend aren't you? The one who keeps annoying her with Kokawa Mizuki and Suzuki Harumi?

I sensed he didn't really need me to answer as he went on, "So, then what are you _really_ doing out here? I haven't noticed you waiting at the gates for the last week." Why he would notice that, beyond my friendship with Kimiko and Mizuki and Harumi (who he seemed to know oddly enough), was beyond me. Maybe my eccentric behaviour was more noticeable than I first thought? Or maybe he noticed me talk to Ichijou that one time? The memories of my conversation with Ichijou made me want to smile and blush at the same time. Ugh, damn Harumi for bringing up that laptop story…

His intense gaze brought me back to reality. I answered sheepishly. After all, maybe he'd help me if I spilled the beans? "Um, I was trying to kidnap Kimiko to tell you the truth." I realized I should have introduced myself. "Oh, I'm Hayashi Yumi, by the way."

It was then, as he grinned and took a step forwards, that the clouds blew away and the moon shone down in what felt like a spotlight, illuminating where I stood.

And of course, I sparkled.

Now, you might think this would be where I ran away and hit myself for my stupidity. But I wouldn't be Hayashi Yumi if I quit a plan this big and this pre-prepared because of a minor hiccup. Drawing myself up to my full height of 170.6 centimetres I said in a grandiose voice, "But beware me mortal human. For I am a vampire! And I shall suck all your blood should you not help me with my endeavours! Cower before me mortal, and bask in the radiance that is I!" A bit too Shakespeare you think?

Aidou stared at me gobsmacked. Maybe he was unconvinced? To be sure I smiled poisonously, showing off my pointed fangs (and completely not helping my case, I found out later). Aidou didn't say anything; he just let his jaw drop a fraction more. I gave the aristocratic version of a pout. "Mortal? Has," I was so tempted to say, 'thy cat gotten ahold of thee tongue?!' that I had to pause for a second. "A cat gotten hold of thy tongue? Speak!"

He just stared for a second more. I was about to go over and pinch his cheeks to get a reaction when he burst into laughter. I fought hard to not scowl at him. "I- er, what is so amusing mortal?"

He laughed even harder, leaning against a tree, his hand pressed against it to support his body as it was wracked with hysteria.

After a whole minute of this I started to worry about his mental health. I moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. However, before I could even open my mouth he had grabbed both of my wrists and had pushed me against the tree, his laughter gone, but a huge grin still on his face. I 'eeped' again and tried to get out of his grasp. My hands wouldn't even budge. He wasn't even holding me that hard, yet I couldn't move a millimetre. Buggar. I tried for one last vampire command. "Release me mortal! Or you shall suffer-"

He cut me off, his eyes shadowed by his gold-coloured hair. "A bite?"

I swallowed nervously. Some rapist hadn't accidentally trapped me, had he? I kept watching his face, my own face holding an expression of something between fear and reproach for his interruption. I noticed, too late, that even though I couldn't make out the features of his face properly as the moon had disappeared back behind the clouds, I could see two predatory, crimson red eyes staring at me.

Two eyes that should have been where his _azure_ eyes were. Two animal eyes. The eyes of something that wasn't human. Eyes that made me arch my spine and press back on the tree I was pinned on, trying to put space between me and the boy-turned-creature in front of me. He laughed again and titled his face so that the dark shadows left it and I saw that a half-smirk half-_hungry_ expression had taken over his features. I knew my own face screamed unadulterated fear.

His mouth opened, revealing fangs. Real, not porcelain, sharp, animal, ivory fangs. White fangs that seemed to be the elongated, pointed version of his incisors.

Did that mean he was a…? But that was impossible, they don't… Seeing recognition in my eyes he tossed his hair, making it gleam in the pale moonlight. "A vampire? Isn't that what you are, _Hayashi-chan_?"

The distance from my petrified brain and my chatty mouth seemed too great, as I wasn't in time to stop myself blurting, "It seems not Aidou-senpai. I must apologize for the slight on your race." All things considered, I could have said something worse. Not by much though…

He leaned forwards, a chuckle escaping from his throat. "You're very amusing for a human."

I took it as a compliment and decided that acting not scared and conversational was the best way to avoid getting my blood drained (hopefully). As I stammered out a thankyou I shifted my thumb to type out a jumbled ending to my text to Kimiko. It now read '_Kimiko. Would you mind coming outside and rjgneigr hrlp ne!' _I pressed send, tightening my grip on the phone I still clutched in my hand, hoping that Kimiko would get it and come to help. Although, what she was supposed to do against a vampire I couldn't think. I then quickly blurted out the next thought that came to mind. "You don't sparkle then?"

Again, that seemed to earn me the merest glimpse of a laugh. "No."

Considering other distracting questions I could ask to get his attention away from my blood, and onto my curiosity until Kimiko arrived (which I knew she would, Kimiko knew me well enough to know that the random bunch of letters on the end of my text and the pathetic spelling of 'help me' meant something was wrong and she had a tracking app on her phone that mirrored the one on mine, enabling her to GPS track me. Mizuki had suggested we get it when the four of us had played team treasure hunt so that we wouldn't get lost). I had to stop myself from letting the scared part of my brain scream, 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' Over and over, instead I picked one of the many questions that were ricocheting around in my head. "Does that mean Werewolves exist too?"

That seemed to bring him off his good mood. Dammit Yumi! Bad question. Answering my question he stated irritably, "No! Why does everyone always lump us with those foul things! They don't exist! For heaven's sake…"

I smiled nervously and picked my next question. "You aren't, by any chance, garlic-resistant are you?"

Forgetting my question about Werewolves, seemingly, he laughed again. "I love garlic bread."

And that was when my mouth just completely lost me any good favour I had gained with my amused vampiric Senpai. Because it blurted; "DAMMIT I WASTED SO MUCH TIME SUPPLYING MYSELF WITH GARLIC! NOT TO MENTION HOW HARD IT WAS TO BREAK INTO THE CANTEEN FOR SOME GARLIC! YOU HAVE WASTED SIXTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE!"

Good favour _gained_, apparently. He let me go, doubling over with laughter. I rubbed my wrists and moved away from the tree, watching him cautiously. As if sensing my tender escape plans he straightened. "Don't even think about it. We may not sparkle," cue amused glance at myself, "but the legends are part-ways true. A vampire's speed and strength are far beyond any humans." Thanks for the vote of confidence. What if I was an Olympic sprinter? I wasn't, but still, if I was I'd be verry offended by now.

Which explains how he pinned me to the tree so easily. I chuckled apprehensively, "So… um, you wouldn't happen to want to let me… uh, just go and kidnap Kimiko, and forget all of this would you?"

He raised his eyebrows, leaning against the tree I'd just left, crossing his arms. "Is that really a question?"

"Um. No." He sneered and walked over to me, my feet (frustratingly) wouldn't move from their spot no matter how much I internally screamed at them too. Putting a hand on my shoulder he gave me a look that I interpreted as; '_enough talk. I'm tired of your chit chat, now it's time for me to get my prize' _I tried to pull away, but the hand on my shoulder prevented my would-be escape. His other hand came up and brushed my bangs off my face. I closed my eyes; I really didn't want the last thing I saw before I was drained to be his red eyes.

I felt his face mover closer and closer to my neck. I even felt the tip of fangs pierce my skin. It was then, when I was biting my lip so hard that it drew blood, that I heard a glacial tone cut across the silence that had fallen between Aidou and me.

"Get you hands off her you blood-thirsty vampire or I'll shoot you." Was that Kiryuu's voice?

No matter whom the voice belonged to it prevented Aidou from draining me. Instead he just pulled his head back, slowly, his eyes meeting mine as he straightened. He winked at me then moved his hand that had pushed my hair off my face onto my other shoulder, pulling me into his chest before I could react. Then he spun us round, my body seemingly acting as a shield between him and the cold voice. I tried to get away, but instead, all I managed to do was squirm around in Aidou's grip so that I faced the cold-toned person.

It was Zero. I made to move towards him instinctively. However, Aidou's hold of me- his arms lightly clasped around my front- pushing my back into his front in some grotesque parody of the kind of hold lovers would use- proved too strong for me, so I settled for trying to pull them off. That might have worked… if Zero growling at Aidou didn't distract me. "I said let her go you parasite."

It was then that I noticed Zero's unwavering grip as he pointed a wood-and-steel gun at Aidou's head. I almost 'eeped' for the third time in ten minutes. Behind me I could feel Aidou's heart beating at a normal pace, almost as if the Prefect's weapon didn't bother him. My own heartbeat was nowhere near so calm.

As if his thoughts mirrored my own Aidou leant his head forwards and whispered into my ear, "Scared, Hayashi-chan? Don't worry, the meanie Prefect won't hurt you." I would have yelled back that I wasn't in the least bit worried about myself and that he should worry about himself, but my mouth was too try for me to even begin formulating such retort's.

Zero's gaze flicked down to me as he took a step forwards; moonlight suddenly flooding onto his face. "It's _you_," he said the word you as if it pained him to be near me, "what the hell do you think you're doing out here at this time of night?"

I grinned shamefacedly, forgetting that I was being held hostage by a bloodthirsty vampire for a second, and instead reverting to my usual self.

I don't know what would have happened next (judging by Zero's face and Aidou's cockiness something drastic) but whatever might have happened was abruptly stopped by the arrival of two more white-clad Night Class members. "Kimiko! Ichijou-senpai!"

Zero's glare didn't falter from Aidou as he called, "Go back to your classroom, vampires."

Vam-what? As in Ichijou and Kimiko, vampires?

As in my best friend and my new friend? As in the two people I remembered with smiling faces? As in the two people who were part of the- oh. The Night Class. The inhumanely beautiful, smart, intelligent, fit, charismatic Night Class. "The Night Class is made up of vampires isn't it?" I whispered, very conscious of the horror colouring my voice.

I saw Kimiko glance at Ichijou quickly before the latter answered my question. "Yes, Hayashi-san."

"Oh great." Happy Birthday Yumi.

Kimiko took a step forwards, coming level with the gun-welding prefect. She looked over at said Guardian frostily. "Put that down Kiryuu-san. There's no need for that. Is there Aidou?"

Aidou must have nodded or something because Kimiko's face seemed to relax fractionally and Ichijou walked closer to the two of us, stopping two metre's out with a stern look clouding his usually cheerful features. "Let her go Aidou. There's no point in getting yourself in any more trouble than you're already in."

Grudgingly Aidou let me go. In the same instant as my release I ran over to Ichijou, standing behind him and watching Aidou watch me (creepy!). "So eager to leave Hayashi-chan?" He asked childishly.

I was sparred answering by Kimiko walking up to him. It was one of the only times I'd ever seen her truly angry. And it might have been that, or it could have been that I was terrified, or maybe it was the fact I was surrounded by freaking vampires- the stuff of legends-, or it might simply have been a reflexive action. Whatever it was I took one last look at the scene and bolted.

I don't care what you might think but the whole vampire-Zero-standoff made me jittery enough to run faster than I'd ever run in my entire life. Sprinting past over-hanging vines, dirt-packed-ground, tree roots and the trees themselves I could hardly make sense of the thoughts jockeying for attention in my brain.

_Kimiko's a vampire! Ichijou's a vampire! Is that why they're good looking? Watch out for that tree! How did Zero know about all the vampire stuff? How did Zero get a freaking gun? How did the Night Class get away with being vampires so easily? Does the headmaster know about this? Does Yuuki know about this? Do Harumi and Mizuki? Do they- TREE! Argh, why did this happen? How am I going to get away? Can I get away from vampires? What am I going to do? Why did Aidou want to suck my blood? Kimiko's never tried to suck my blood before and she's a vampire! These bananas are getting heavy… wait! Maybe it's because of all the banana's I've been eating? Maybe that's why he wanted to suck my blood?_

Settling on that ridiculous theory in my shock-ridden adrenalin-pumping state I started to fumble with the knot tying my bananas to me. I'd just thrown them behind me when I heard Kimiko screech, from a too-close-for-comfort distance, "Where the hell did these banana's come from?!"

I didn't even have time to give myself a congratulatory pat on the back for slowing down one of my pursuers (in a way that reminded me of Mario Kart), when I tripped on a tree root and went flying forwards. I braced myself for the impact, covering my face with arms. Out of the blue I felt two strong arms wrap around me, stopping my spectacular fall. I winced when I opened my eyes to see how close I'd been to hitting the ground (a few mere inches!). My arms clutched the ones of my rescuer, holding onto them as tightly as if I was drowning and they were my lifejacket (or PFD whatever people call it nowadays). It was a few seconds after, when I'd remembered how to breathe again I noticed that the person who'd caught me had had to kneel to grab me in time and that my body was sprawled half on the ground, with the other half being supported by the person's knee. The person had his arm's protectively around me, hugging my form to his chest.

Another few seconds later I figured I should probably see who'd rescued me from at least a broken nose and quite a few scratches. Twisting my head around I saw Ichijou's concerned face watching my heavily-breathing self.

His clear eyes flicked to mine and the silence was shattered as my brain remembered that, although Ichijou might be a vampire, he had just saved me (although, technically, the only reason I'd been running away was to get away form that lot of… well, vampires). "T- thanks! Um, thank you Ichijou-senpai!" I let a sigh of relief escape my lips when Ichijou nimbly turned me round and sat me down, freeing my body from his grasp.

He placed his forearm on his leg as he leaned forwards. "Are you okay Hayashi-san?"

I nodded, flustered, trying and failing to find something for my twitching hands to do to distract me from the fact that, although he'd rescued me and I doubted Ichijou would hurt me, I was now trapped.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his plainly curious eyes scanning my face.

My mouth blurted (again goddamit! I really need to get a muzzle to stop that damn thing from saying stupid things that should remain freaking _unsaid_) out a response without permission, "Worrying never did anyone any good."

He laughed lightly then outstretched his hand, placing his cool fingers in my temple. "Then this shouldn't concern you… don't worry, it won't hurt."

I was trying to pull back while asking, "What won't hurt?" but Ichijou was too fast for me and I felt all-consuming tiredness consume my limbs, blackness overriding all my senses as I fell forwards, sleep cradling me into la-la land.

The last thing I heard was Ichijou whispering. "Don't worry," he repeated. "In the morning this will all be a bad dream."

* * *

_"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after-"_

"Yumi! Get up you lazy ass!"

Uh. Mizuki. No. Please, let me sleep! As it was my mouth only managed to let out an unintelligible mumble. "Gargh, mifui I fron fru freep!"

"Well tough luck. Get up."

Wait…Mizuki? Does that mean she's back from her competition? "Mizuki!" I cried, leaping out of bed and missing Mizuki completely, instead jumping into the wall and rebounding off it, earning myself a prime spot on the carpet in the middle of the floor to nurse my injuries. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, MIZUKI THE WALL HIT ME!" I was half-certain Mizuki would hit me lightly to remind me that the wall wasn't the only thing that could be violent but instead I just heard her sigh.

"Think of something inventive to say or don't talk at all."

I looked up from my ball. "But Mizu-chan~! It-"

I heard the door open and someone stroll into the room. "What's up losers?"

"The wall hit me!" I grumbled, sitting up and glaring at Mizuki, who had opted to sit on the end of her bed and brush her hair rather than acknowledge the presence of Harumi or the whining of moi.

Harumi laughed sardonically then stopped abruptly, instead going for squinting at me. "Yumi… why are you sparkling? And since when did you have gold eyes?"

"Oh, um, what? You're imagining things Harumi! There's no way I would be sparkling, the very thought is ludicrously-"

Mizuki's measured voice cut through my ramblings. "Yumi."

I smiled apologetically, then, at Harumi's instance, I explained why I was covered in what she called 'Twilight glitter'. She wasn't far off. I explained the prank, my reasoning for doing it while they were gone, how Heiji had helped, what I'd used as my materials, how the student's had received it, and finally I concluded with the short version of last night. "So then I snuck out to see Kimiko, but I fell off of the lattice (that's how I got these scratches), and I made so much noise that Kiryuu-baka found me and brought me back here and I swear I wasn't going to do anything bad but I just wanted to see her!"

Harumi looked at me scornfully, "Haven't I told you that you should think of a more inventive way than sneaking in to talk to Kimiko?"

"I thought that was pretty inventive, and anyway's, a phone call is only so good in communicating."

Mizuki scoffed and tied her fair hair up, ignoring my gaze. Instead Harumi kept questioning me, "That seems like a lot of scratches for climbing down a simple lattice…"

'I'm not James Bond, okay!' was what I was going to respond, but Mizuki cut me off mid breath with a warning tone and a glare for Harumi. "Harumi."

Harumi blinked once at the reprimand then quirked her head to the side, all previous looks of bemusement she'd had for me vanishing behind an inquisitive mask for Mizuki. "What?"

Mizuki looked over at me once then shrugged. "Tell you later."

I pouted, it was obvious Mizuki was keeping a secret from me! "Mizukiiiiiiiiii, how come you're telling Harumi a secret, not me?!"

Mizuki chucked her hairbrush on the bed as she got up, her open plain-clothed jacket swinging in unison with her hair. "It's something I remembered from the maths competition. You don't want to hear about how quadratic equations-"

I covered my ears with my hands. "Enough! Don't hurt my brain on a Saturday! Schools over for two days, read a book, go skiing! No maths!"

Harumi shot me a 'really Yumi?' look. "Seriously? Skiing? Of all the things to do and you choose skiing?"

"Pah! You can't question me mortal! I am a vampire!" For a second I had a weird sense of déjà vu before I shook it off and got to my feet. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?" I questioned, walking over to my wardrobe to grab some casual clothes.

"We're waiting for you stupid." Harumi answered, her tone scathing.

Mizuki laughed derisively then flopped down on her bed. "You know how long she takes Harumi, you may as well sit down."

"I'm not as lazy as you, Mizuki."

"I was just trying to take care of those ugly too-thin legs of yours Harumi."

"It's not my legs you should be worried about."

"No really?"

"No, if I was you I'd…" I fazed them out. Just another ordinary morning for the Mizuki-Harumi duo. Cross Academy might me fun and interesting, the people might be intriguing and the Night Class fascinating, but nothing truly different ever happened in my world. Don't get me wrong, I love my life, it's so much more exciting that the other people I see just studying, sleeping and eating, but nothing too _radical_ ever happens.

I got caught for sneaking out, big deal. Harumi and Mizuki fought like cat and dog, seen it before. My pranks made get weird looks from students? Check on bucket list. I pouted like a kid and whined to Mizuki? Happened. Heiji acted as if he wised we weren't related, how else do you think we grew up? And the world kept spinning, with my life staying the same (admittedly I never got bored, and my life was oodles more fun than other people's). I felt like a memory was pulling at me when I thought about my continuous life, but when I tried to seize it, it just slipped out of my grasp. I shrugged and went back to concentrating on the task at hand. Now, where did I put my duck suit…?

* * *

**A / N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I never will and never have- I only own my OC's, my story and my plot~!**

OH YES! WHO UPDATED WITHIN A MONTH?

I DID~! He-ya! Take that procrastination!

But, beyond my epic posting speed, I want to apologize for the lack of Ichijou-ness until the last 2 pages of Vampire stuff. I know. I am a meanie, but, expect LOTS AND LOTS OF ICHIJOU AND YUMI next chapter so stick with me and you can hear an awesome sombrero joke next chapter. Promises! I also know, not much Night Class for a while, gomen *sheepish smile* but hopefully Yumi's prank (sparkles! Vampires!) and her and Aidou's interaction substituted all of that?

8962 words this chappie~! Do I get a point for longest chap yet? (woot 17 long, hard-worked pages!) Does Yumi get a point for cosplaying a vampire? **QUESTION OF THE DAY- what is the secret Mizuki wants to tell Harumi**? Does Heiji know Yumi threw an egg at his window?

I'D LOVE TO HEAR THOUGHTS IN YOUR REVIEWS/PM'S~!

LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! MIZUKI WILL GIVE ANYONE WHO REVIEWS A SERMON ON HOW TO BE SARCASTIC! (yesh. I know. Bad prize… but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else…. XD)

To finish replies to my fabulous review. 20 reviews! YOSHI THINK GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED! *does 20 review dance* You guys, seriously, are all the most epic people in the universe! AND YOU TOO FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! You're all Gods and I now pronounce you all officially LEGENDS! *hands out candy* you guys… *cries every time* ARE AMAZING

**DajeOotori- **Yumi would be dead if she didn't have kick-ass (not really because she's bassed off of Han-chan and Han-chan is epic not bad ass) Kimiko~! I'm glad you laugh-sied~! I hope you likesies dis chap Kao? (and DAYUMN THOSE GOOD-LOOKING-DWARVES)

**Demonic Angel 7- **POINTS FOR BEST RANT EVER! I hate Tamaki too XD Kyouya is epic but I agree, HUNNY-SENPAI IS SO ADORABLE! I do what they do too, which is how I get the ideas for the fic XD Lol, my reputation is the one-who-spends-her-days-sayng-random-things-and-bouncing-off-the-walls-in-hyperness. I haven't read it but it is on my list! Is Sebastian the demonic butler? Oh I know what you mean, people think my ranting is weird too DX THAT IS THE BEST STORY EVER GIRL YOU HAVE SASS~! Omg, I wish I was that cool *dies* *is revived by the duck suit* NUUU YOUR RANTING IS EPIC CONTINUE THOSE PEOPLE DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY IS MISSING! Ugh, that person is a bum! You're ranting is perfect. DON'T LISTEN TO THE NON-BELIEVERS! Thanks for the review!

**MissKatryn- **SHUCKS FOR THE REVIEW~! I'm glad you laughed; Yumi and I aim to please! After I read 'I wonder what Ichijou thinks of her' I spent like a day running around like, 'OMG WHAT DOES HE THINK OF HER WHAT SHALL I DO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE THINKS!' In the end I decided that he would just think of her as the quirky chick with the weird laptop condition XD BUT NOW THAT VEIW HAS CHANGED BECAUSE OF YUMI AND HER COSPLAS AND I NO KNOWS WHAT TO THINK *dies*

**Kyoki no Megami- **Dat's fine! Everyone has their moments, trust me, I still forget my bro's name all the time. *sighs* THANKS FOR THE REVIEW YOU ARE FABULOUS! And I hope I continue soon too~!

**Decepticon-silverstreak- **YAY~! Imma so happy you like her! I hope she is even more hysterical this time round? YOU SHOULD WRITE A STORY I WILL READ IT, and wait, if you mean you'll PM me with ideas, YES I SHALL LISTEN I LOVE HEARING NEW IDEAS AND I SHALL HELP YOU IF YOU WANT IT AND IF NOT IGNORE THIS BIT BECAUSE I SOUND WIERD! THANK-YOU FOR REVIEWING~!~!~!~!~!

**XxanimeaddictxX- **I don't even know where to start…. How about… YOU ARE THE COOLEST PERSON EVER! THAT WAS THE BST REVIEW I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENIRE LIFE AND IT WAS SO LONG AND SO PERFECT AND YOU ARE A LEGEND! IT DOES RYHME~! They are twinalicious~! Yumi will smoke duck suits with you! OMG, Im-a-gay…. Why did I never SEE THAT BEFORE? THE EPIC ANIME REFRENCES~!~!~!~!~!~! YAY Mizuki was in your review! GO MIZU-CHAN! DITCH THAT BOD- _IT'S ALIVE!_ BEST PLAN EVER TO DEFEAT DEATH! YOU ARE A TACTICAL GENIUS~!~!~!~! Noooooo, your name is so epic already! If you change it how will anybody else be able to make such a great name?! AND FINALLY- THANK YOU FROM EVERYONE AT MGH (Mizu and Yumi especially) FOR THE BESTEST REVIEW EVER!

Ja ne,

=^.^= The Goddess Of Flash =^.^=


	5. The Master of Craftiness

**A Vampire Knight FanFiction**

_Minu ga Hana_

"Reality can't compete with imagination"

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**The Master of Craftiness**

* * *

There are only so many people in the world that can make you suffocate with a look.

I, am not one of them.

If we do the maths, it would go a little like this:

7 billion people in the world.

So, everything out of 7, or multiples of the number.

1/14 of people can only scare _themselves_ with a look. That's me.

1/7 of people can do a reasonable death glare when they are severely pissed. Harumi comes to mind

1/ 14 don't ever death glare. As far as I know Ichijou-senpai , Yuuki, Cross-sensei can handle that.

1/7 Are reasonable at doing it, not bad, but not good.

1/7 Spend their life glaring so you wouldn't know the difference between their glare and their normal. Kiryuu-kun…

1/7 Have eyes that you can't see… Akatsuki-senpai (he's that Night Class dude who doesn't know how to fasten his top button) is so dammed tall that I have to tilt my head full on backwards to look at his face when he passes by in the Night Class change over parade.

1/7 Don't have any expressions per say, I'm thinking Shiki-senpai and Toya-senpai (from what I've seen, and on those weird magazines people bring into class of them modeling).

195/196 I would have no idea about because I am not a sociable person. Really.

1/196 However, can make you wet yourself while suffocating you and stealing your soul. Dementor Style.

I was, regrettably, unluckily enough to have one of the 1/196's people as my best friend. And sure, she didn't really use that death glare on me much, instead opting for using the exasperated/bemused look. And I liked that arrangement, she didn't steal my soul and I tried not to put weird things in her shampoo (you should have seen, this one time I made her hair turn green, and made it stand on end. It was great). The solution that we'd come to, a truce if you must, was effective when saving me from the full extent of her wroth. Nay, I can't say it saved other people I was with, though. Especially people she seemed to have a grudge with. People like Ichijou.

Er, actually, people who are Ichijou. I don't know what it was about Ichijou's smiling face, twinkling Dumbledore eyes, friendly disposition and camaraderie with me, but one of those things seemed to piss Mizuki off _a lot_. Cantankerous, angry, irritated, mad, irritable, grouchy, prickly, techy, touchy, testy, crabby, peevish, cross, spiteful, malicious, mean, nasty, horrid, ghastly, beastly, horrible, annoyed, aggravated, frustrated. Mizuki was all of these things, and more, whenever she came face to face with my new friend.

Which, you know, is why I'm pretty sure, after today, that Ichijou completely regret ever meeting me in the middle of a dark forest.

Oh yeah, but I should probably start from the part _before_ I learned about Ichijou-senpai and vampires, right?

* * *

It started just like you would suspect; a normal, clear skyed, balmy, pleasant kind of day. Birds were chirping, I was reading and Mizuki and Harumi were completing a maths extension project. I was on the last page of my novel (a thrilling piece by Agatha Christie) and skimming over the yellowed page with so much enthusiasm that when I finished I had to sit back and take a deep breath, to stop myself from hyperventilating. Who would have known that she had a hidden son?

But anyways, I suppose what kicked of everything was the thing that happened next. Heiji, bless his smart little head, was sitting next to me, maths homework propped on his knee. A few metres' away Mizuki and Harumi sat whispering furiously at a table by the window. The Cross Academy library was one of the most beautiful libraries I have ever seen. What with the long, floor-to-ceiling window, elegant satin drapes, massive bookcases stuffed with all sorts of books, hardwood floors with circle rugs and the most comfortable couches and armchairs you have ever sat on. It was almost like someone had brought heaven to a building. The next thing I knew, however, Heiji was getting up, his maths homework already slipped under his arm. "What, Heiji? Why're you going?"

"I have a life to keep up with."

"Sounds like a lot of work this _life_ thing. I don't know why you bother."

Heiji rolled his eyes then left, depositing a note on my lap as he left. I dared a covert look-around then I opened the note to see Heiji's fancy script swirled across the scrap of paper. _If you leave now (covertly) I'm sure M&H won't notice. I know that you said you wanted to go exploring. Besides, you've already done all your homework. _I smiled mischievously. That I had, yesterday, Saturday had been an unusually productive day for me. However, today, Sunday, I had been dragged to the library along with Mizuki and Harumi, who had some genius-maths project to do that baffled me. Silently thanking Heiji for the advice, I ducked down on the couch, obscuring my head from my two jailors. Next, I put the book down on a little side-table, where I'd picked it up three hours ago (after finishing Harry Potter seven for the fifty-sixth time). Resorting to crawling I moved slowly and quietly away from the blonde and black-haired girl's.

When I'd made it past a confused librarian, some snickering students and a girl who was goggling pictures of Shiki-senpai, I couldn't help but fist-pump. My victory then sunk into confusion.

I'd already explored most of the gardens near the Academy, and judging by the map I'd memorized, I only had the woods behind the Night and Day class dormitories to explore… and the lake.

Hm.

* * *

Twenty-six and a half minutes later I was prepared. A sombrero strapped to my head, a Sherlock T-shirt, an Indiana Jones novelty whip, and Doctor Who tenth doctor sonic screwdriver grasped (one each) in my hands. Grinning and snickering I set off, past the Headmaster's quarters and straight to the edge of the lake. I was well aware that going swimming in its undefined depths would be a _really_ stupid thing to do (especially with my non-waterproof whip and screwdriver). So instead, I just kept trekking over the rocks, roots and bumped ground till I reached the edge of the expansive lake.

When I finally reached the edge, I was rendered speechless by the ethereal sight.

The lake was a clear, glassy blue that seemed to stretch forever, its edges spanning a distance well over a mile long. Around it was a messy collection of trees, vines and pebbles. The trees and vines lessened in numbers near the edge, leaving a muddy, rocky border separating the wild flora from the sheer expanse of flat-surfaced lake. I stood a stared at the gorgeous, natural sight until I realized that if I didn't get my head back in the game I wouldn't have enough time to explore all of the woods before dinner.

Two muddy sneakers, a scrapped shin, an overused sonic screwdriver, an irritating talking whip and two hours later found me sitting on a large rock, watching the lake and softly singing 'Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water'. When I'd finished the song for umpteenth time in the last half-hour, I decided that I should get off the rock and finish my exploration of the 'Lake and Surrounding Areas'.

With that in mind, I was on the Night Dormitory side of the lake when I noticed another person nearby. I couldn't make out any features but they were in dark slacks, and a pale jumper. I, with sneakiness creeping into my bones, thought I might as well sneak up on the person, and then surprise them with the voice of Indiana Jones and the presence of the raven-haired moi.

It was a great plan until I got to the tree I planned to spring from to surprise them. That is, I was in that spot for around a second before I noticed a giant, furry spider climbing up the tree and I ended up yelping, falling and smashing into the tree the person was leaning against. The said person started and then looked behind them to see what animal had made the noise.

I waved guiltily.

The memorably green eyes of Ichijou Takuma stared back at me, their sides crinkled as he laughed at my awkward heap on the ground. He hopped off his root and bent down next to me, offering me a hand. I took it wordlessly and got up, dusting off my shorts as I did so. Not that it achieved more than smudging more mud all over my hands. In the embarrassed state I was in, I only managed to smile nervously at the grinning Ichijou.

Indiana Jones, curse his soul, decided to break the tension. "Hya! Take that!" followed by a whipping noise. I turned a violent shade of red and bent to pick up my whip, hiding it behind my back.

"Uh. That was my… um… it was all your imagination…" I tried; waving my hands in front of my face in a way that I hoped would seem mystical rather than desperate.

The latter seemed to shine through as Ichijou broke into another set of chuckles. The laugh proved contagious and soon the both of us were bent double, laughing about…

…Uh, were we even laughing about anything in particular? Besides from my stupidity? ...No? So, then, just my stupidity?

Well, that's fine with me.

When our giggles had subsided I was forced to take a seat on a root next to the one Ichijou had been perched on before. Ichijou, still beaming, sat down as well and faced me, his finger stuck in his book to act as a bookmark. "Good afternoon Hayashi-san."

"Afternoon Senpai."

I smiled when he fished a bookmark out of his pants pocket and closed it, setting it in his lap. I felt oddly cheerful at being able to have all his attention on me. His handsome face still had remnants of his amused expression from earlier; his appearance now was of a mix between politeness, laughter and curiosity.

My face was just plain sheepish. "Um. Sorry about disturbing your reading Ichijou-senpai. I was just exploring the lake and I saw you there and I was like, 'I'm going to go and surprise that person' but instead… well, you saw how that plan failed."

"I don't think it failed, you did manage to surprise me." His eyes sparkled and I was reminded vividly of Albus Dumbledore. Harry always said that Dumbledore had 'sparkling blue eyes' and with Ichijou (minus the blue part) I was inclined to think of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was cheery too.

I slung my whip on the end of the root and beamed. "Then I can keep my 'super-sneaky-person' badge?"

He beamed right back. "I'm not so sure about that. You may need to go back to training." I pretended to pout and Ichijou laughed, the jovial sound improving my mood immeasurably.

"Aw, and to think I'd just gotten my graduation certificate."

"Was that hard?"

"Nope. I just printed it off my grandmother's computer."

He sent me a sneaky smile. "How crafty."

"Oh, I'm the master of craftiness."

If it hadn't been for the fact that we were in real life, not an anime, I'm pretty sure sparkles would have popped up behind Ichijou, and the two of would have turned chibi-fied. Shaking images of chibi-me and chibi-Ichijou prancing around holding hands and sparkling out of my head, I glanced down at Ichijou's book… uh, manga. "Oh, you read Death Note?"

"Yes! I love it."

"It's on my list to read." I remarked, watching Ichijou's expression fall a smidge. I felt slightly guilty…

"You have to read it. It's amazing, the art-style is awesome and the plot-line is-"

Cutting in with my meagre knowledge of the series I joked, "Death in a book?"

Ichijou shot me a shrewd look. "Are you sure you haven't read it?"

"Unless Death Note and Bleach are the same I'm positive… that that was a jumping fish!" I jumped up excitedly and ran to the edge of the lake. "OMG Ichijou-senpai, did you see that? It was so cool! Oh my God, I wanna be a fish now!" I turned to him. "Do you think I could turn into a fish?"

He considered for a moment, his smile ever-present. "Maybe if you were a Zodiac from Fruits Basket?"

"SHIGURE-SAMA!" I squealed excitedly and jumped up and down a few times before I managed to contain my man-turned-dog emotions. "Uh, sorry Ichijou-senpai, it's just that Shigure is so-"

"Epic?"

"Yesh. I like Shigure, like him I do." Ichijou gave another infectious laugh. When our hysterics had subsided (for the I-don't-know-how-many-times-in-how-many-minutes) he replied in kind with his own favourite Fruits Basket character. Kagura. "But she's a stalker!" I protested. "And Kyo is too fabulous to be with her! And she reminds me of… well…"

"Who?"

"Every fangirl in this academy." –cue amused expression from Ichijou.

"Touché, but at least they don't turn into pigs."

"I'm not so sure. You haven't had dinner with them."

"Oh, so all upper-class girls are pigs at dinner?"

"…Okay, maybe not all of them… maybe… okay, a few… ten… five… two… one… the boys?"

"Now that I can understand."

"Well not all of them."

"No?"

I shook my head ruefully. "Nein."

"Deutsch?"

"Non, je suis parlé français."

"Oui? Moi aussi!"

"…Ay carumba?"

"Oh, espanoles tambien?"

"…Ni hao?"

"Zhongguo de?"

I pouted and spoke in English, the first language I learnt coming much easier than the garbled responses, I had garnered from other languages. "Jeez, is there any language you don't know?"

Replying he slightly accented English he countered, "Pigeon English? And you seem very proficient in English."

"That's because I learnt it before Japanese. It's why my Japanese has a slight accent."

"I noticed that, but I couldn't tell what it was."

"Mm, lots of people don't pick up on it, but I learnt Japanese from an early age too," I switched back to Japanese, "so, I know it pretty well."

"Now that you've pointed it out I can hear it better."

Whacking his arm lightly my response had an outraged note, "Don't be a meanie. My Jap's fine."

"So which language do you prefer?"

"Neither, I like both."

He considered for a moment before a miniscule crease appeared on his forehead. "But what country did you grow up in? Not America."

I winked and spoke in an over done Australian accent. "Throw some snags on the barbie."

"Australia."

"Yep, but if you said that to any one of them they'd throw _you_ on the Barbie."

"I shall remember that if I ever go there."

"You better young blood."

He snorted at the English spoken phrase. "Young blood?"

"Apprentice."

He nodded slowly. "Novice?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Uh… young blood?"

"You can't use it as a- FLYING FISH!" I swivelled ninety degrees to face the lake and clapped like a kid at Christmas at the sight of another silver fish soaring through the air.

"Why not?"

"Because that would be- ANOTHER FLYING FISH!"

"Oh really?"

I blinked then turned to him, ripping my gaze away from the fathomless lake and its exciting fauna. "Sorry, what are we talking about?"

Giving me another bemused smile he shrugged. "Flying fish?"

I was grateful he hadn't called me on what I'd said earlier. In my fish-focused state, I had no idea what I'd said to him. For all I knew I could have just proclaimed myself the Queen of Russia (and there isn't a queen of Russia, you know, even if Mizuki does act like one. If she tells you she is, don't listen, no matter how good her Russian and aristocrat-ty-look-y-down-y-look is). I'd done that before when I was distracted. We spent the next ten minutes fish spotting, me acting like a puppy at the sight of food whenever we saw something and him laughing at me, in a non-condescending, friendly kind of way. In Ichijou's company I found myself feeling lighter and enjoying things in a more bubbly way than I ever did with my constantly cynical comrades… and Kimiko who just sprouted random science facts at me instead of using the 'dreaded sarcasm'. When the fish had settled down Ichijou and I wandered back over to our roots (yes, I am well aware that that only works if I fly back over to Australia, but you can't stop me). I had a weird notion (for a second) that he would produce a pot of tea and we'd both talk like the mad hatter before Ichijou interrupted my March-Hair-dominated thoughts. "I heard that you tried to sneak out to see Kaneko-chan on Friday night."

"My God, and I thought Hollywood had a fast grapevine."

"It was a few days ago," he pointed out.

"Well… yeah… but how'd you hear about it Ichijou-senpai?"

"Oh, I'm the Night Class vice-dorm-president. I get to hear lots of gossip."

"But none of the juicy stuff. That's for us bottom-feeders." I grinned mischievously. "Besides, authority requires work. Work means effort. Effort means energy, energy means less sleep-time, which means more work, which means authority, which means power, which means rebellion, which leads to guillotine, which leads to headless-Ichijou."

"Not fond of authority?"

"I like authorities on geek stuff." We settled into silence after that, Ichijou looking at I don't know what because I'm not that observant (dammit!) and me watching the lake over Ichijou's shoulder. After ten minutes had passed like this, I voiced a question that had been bugging me for… well, for around thirty seconds actually. "Ichijou? You're pretty smart, yeah? Yeah."

"I-"

"So, tell me this: what do butterflies get when they're nervous?"

"…Caterpillars?"

"Humans perhaps?"

"Maybe. But humans are rather heavy-footed, unlike butterflies."

"So then…" I thought for a bit, "vampires?"

He tilted his head to the side like an adorable puppy, "Do you believe in vampires Hayashi-san?"

I crinkled my nose at the use of the formal suffix. "Please, call me Hayashi. Hayashi-san is my brother and his obsessive politeness." Ichijou smiled, agreed then reiterated his previous question. "Well, I like to believe in five impossible things before breakfast, so my answer changes every couple of days. Today it'd be a negative. How bout you Ichijou-senpai?"

"Yes. I believe in lots of mythical creatures."

"Even pegasi?"

"Even them."

I cast a surreptitious look around. "I had a feeling for a second there that one would walk out of the forest, like in a manga."

He laughed good-naturedly then looked ready to reply when a whinny cut through the forest.

I started choking on oxygen.

When Ichijou had finished patting my back, and I'd finished spluttering, we both looked over to the source of the noise.

"Hey Yumi. Ichijou. Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

I threw a rock at my casual sounding friend. "You suck." She dodged it and continued eating out of the packet of chips she was holding with one hand. It was a big packet of delectable _honey-soy chicken_ chips. And she was eating them by herself.

So naturally, I decided to do her a service and help her finish them. "Kimiko~! Can I have some chips?"

"Yup." She came over and sat next to me on my root, offering Ichijou and I chips. Ichijou declined while I plucked out some of the golden, crunchy chips. "So, what are you two talking about?"

"Vampires."

Kimiko, composure unflappable as always, raised her eyebrows instead of doing something inelegant as I might have done (say fallen off the root or something similar). She could be refined all she wanted but I knew when something had rattled my scientific-friend. Sadly, I didn't know why this one sparkly myth would unnerve my amigo. But I did know, fortunately, how to poke at a sore spot until I get what I wanted. I flashed her a huge grin. "Vampires are amazing, aren't they Kimiko?"

She halted (for a brief fraction of a second) her chewing, before she shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really believe in them."

Bulls-eye. "Ichijou-senpai does, don't you Ichijou-senpai?"

He laughed amiably. "Hayashi-san," didn't I just tell him to call me Hayashi…? "And I were discussing mythical creatures Kaneko-chan. Hayashi-san doesn't believe in vampires, do you Hayashi-san?"

Oh, two could play at that game. I fixed him my most dazzling smile. "I don't know; I change my mind a lot."

"Oh, so you do believe in them now?"

"I don't know… my decisions are very changeable. How about you Kimiko? Do you ever find yourself believing in vampires?" I pulled a chip out of her packet and crunched on it, feeling a familiar sense of satisfaction swirling around in my gut.

"Well, no. They can't exist scientifically."

"People said the world couldn't be round."

"They also said you couldn't die your hair blue just because you wanted to prove to the Literature teacher that blue didn't always represent the characters inner angst."

I blushed. "That only happened once!" Well played Kimiko. Well played.

"Similarly, I find that people being wrong about the shape of the world only happened once."

"Congratulations to them."

Kimiko moved her cat like gaze off my moping countenance and onto the good-looking one of my senpai. "Chip Ichijou-kun?"

He laughed, completely dissolving the tension with his light phrase. "You can be very scary Kaneko-chan."

I fished another chip out, taking the opportunity as Kimiko pulled the packet back to her. "I know. And you should have seen her this one time I broke her- Ow! Kimiko, the food goes into your mouth not at my- Ow! Stop doing that!"

Ichijou laughed while Kimiko and I participated in a brief but intense chip-throwing battle. When we'd run out of the golden flakes I settled for flicking her on the nose. She wrinkled it then pulled back, looking over at Ichijou. "She's a smidge barmy."

"You sound like British-Mizuki."

Kimiko spoke blandly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Again, our tea party/impromptu meeting was interrupted by the arrival of another female who interjected with her own wisdom. "I'd hope so."

The three of us turned to see Mizuki striding out from the trees (in a way that made me think of every single manga I'd ever read) with a hand on her hips and a killer glare gracing her good-looking features. "I'd also hope that Yumi'd have more sense than to just wander into the Academy's forest but my hopes it seems, are often ridiculously optimistic."

I winced at her coldly furious tone and the way she seemed to be aiming to turn Kimiko and Ichijou to dust with her eyes. "And, funnily, I also hoped that anyone who met her in the forest would have enough sense to send her back so she didn't get a detention. How disappointing my life is."

I tried to slip down from my root and hide behind it while Kimiko stood up to talk with Ms Everybody-Is-Pissing-Me-Off. "Hey Mizuki."

"Kimiko."

"I would just like to say that I only came recently and I had nothing to do with this. And as such I'll be leaving."

Traitor.

Kimiko walked off, fully ignoring my pleading looks. When she'd disappeared off into the forest Mizuki walked over to where Ichijou and I were and she glared at said Night Class student. I tried to pretend that my shoes were fabulously interesting, for about three seconds before I felt nails digging into my shoulder, and the pressure of Mizuki's hand resting on the shoulder of my Sherlock shirt. "Yumi, get off the ground."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled up at her sheepishly, quickly looking over at Ichijou when I saw were her lasers were pointed. I smiled at him guiltily and he returned the smile despite… well… Mizuki.

"Well this is awkward! I'll be going now." I stood up, and reached for Ichijou's hand (I refused to pull a Kimiko and leave Ichijou behind on a sinking ship), only to find myself rocketed back into place by Mizuki's killer grip. "Or not. Actually, you know what? I think I'll stay."

"Yumi? Shut up."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Mizumi gave an all-knowing sigh then dug her nails into my shoulder. "So, Ichijou, what do _you_ think would be a good idea? How about letting this _idiot_-"

"I'm right here, you know."

"Wander off with a few novelty toys-"

"They're absolutely real for your-"

"Into a giant forest with no means of direction or-"

"I don't need a map, I-"

"Navigation, then talking to her when for all you knew she had to-"

"Get a break from her best friend?" I suggested airily.

"Do something important or be somewhere?"

"But I didn't need to-"

"And, to top it all off, you indulged her-"

"Indulge in chocolate? I like choco-"

"Idiocy. Ichijou, any comments?"

He gave Mizuki a smile straight off an angel's face. "I like chocolate too?"

I covered my laugh with a miniature coughing fit. "I'm glad to see you think that's funny. Fantastic. Two Yumi's. Great."

I shot Ichijou a wink, he replied in kind. I stood up, dusting off my shorts, and spoke in English, secretly patting myself on the back for the genius plan as I knew Mizuki didn't speak it. "As much as I've had a great time Senpai, it seems my mum wants me to go back, and alas, she rules the world. I've enjoyed the flying fish talk and your incredibly off love for Ms Pig, I regret to inform you that I will be leaving you alone in this dark forest. Try not to meet Slender Man. I hear he gets grouchy." I flashed him a peace sign then grabbed Mizuki's hand. Switching to Japanese I called, "To Narnia!"

And forcefully pulling Mizuki away from the clearing after Ichijou left me with a parting in Australian-enese. "Duty calls, careful you don't end up pulled into doing anything to do with authority. I've enjoyed the fish too, and don't worry, I firmly believe it's more likely vampire will attack me than humans."

I laughed as I pulled Mizuki away. When we'd gotten a fair bit away and I'd grown tired of Mizuki cursing me and pulling against me I slowed to a walk. She wasted no time in starting her questioning. "What was that?"

"That was a rock."

Mizuki sighed, "No, the English."

"Oh, nothing. I was just- Ow! What was that for?"

I rubbed my head resentfully as Mizuki shot me a cat-like grin. "Pay back. For sitting in the middle of a forest with a stranger."

I noticed she'd misplaced my sombrero as she'd done that and I stared down at it in fake mourning. "Now it's a sombrero that I used to know." I gave it a two-fingered salute. "Never mind Kevin, I'll find a sombrero like you."

Mizuki sighed, picked it up and gave it back to me. "Sitting int eh middle of nowhere with a possibly-horny male that you don't know is a crap idea.

"Aw, Mizu-chan, Ichijou-senpai's not a possibly-horny-stranger; he's practically my only guy friend at this school."

"Why can't it be someone else? Anyone else?!" She asked agitatedly, looking as if she didn't want a reply. "Take Kiryuu, he's-"

"A poo?"

"…He's not _great_ at first impressions but-"

"Glare-y face."

"… Maybe but-"

"Kokawa. Hayashi." I fixed a cheesy smile on my face and spun to greet the owner of the icy voice and sarcastic tone.

"Kiryuu. How lovely. We were just talking about… um… that tree. It looks kinda evil doesn't it?" I fixed him my best innocent stare.

I received the killer/suffocating glare that Mizuki had used on me not minutes before. He rolled (yes, rolled) off of the tree and stepped over to us, falling into step with Mizuki's languid pace easily, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Sure. Kokawa, what the hell are you-"

"Yumi's fault, she decided to go parading off with the- with Ichijou."

Zero scoffed then shot a glare out of the corner of his eyes at me; I averted my eyes to look at Mizuki, only to find the caramel brunette shooting me an identical glare. I cleared my throat and opted for swinging my whip idly as I watched the ground in front of me. "So… anyway, I don't think Ichijou-senpai will ever want to talk to me again after you assaulted him."

Not surprisingly, Mizuki and Zero answered instantaneously. "Good."

"It's not good! I like to be social and I can't just-"

"What, are Harumi, Kimiko and I not good enough?"

"It's not that! It's cause you and Harumi are all 'formula's and stuff' and Kimiko is all 'I will stay with the good looking people' and then there's me-"

"Cavorting around with the Night Class student's and dying your own skin to cosplay as a vampire?"

"…Only one Night Class person and… the dye was… um… yeah. It was dye. Yeah."

Zero decided to answer for Mizuki. "Hayashi-baka?"

"Yea- wait! I'm not a bak-"

Zero and Mizuki (again) spoke in unison. "Yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes, grinning mischievously when a though occurred to me. "Mizu-chan~!"

"What do you want?"

"Aw, can't I just say your name li-"

"No. What do you want?"

"…Can you carry me back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine… Kiryuu-kun~!"

"No."

"… But you didn't… I… that's mean."

"Sue me."

"I could you know. I could."

Mizuki cuffed me on the back of the head. "No you couldn't."

"Ten bucks says I could!"

"There is no way you could…"

Our conversation kept going like that for the entire walk back to the dormitory, with me and Mizuki bickering lightly and Zero interjecting here and then with something sarcastic and/or mean. After collapsing on my bed from the long day, I decided that Harumi's presence in my room was a good thing, and decided to tell her everything that went on today. "… And then Mizuki comes out of nowhere and basically scares the hell out of everyone with her chainsaw and then…"

At the end of my monologue, Harumi raised an eyebrow slowly. "So. Let me get this straight. You Tarzan-ed your way into the forest, found Ichijou there, chatted with him, caught a flying fish, ate it raw with Ichijou, then Kimiko came out of nowhere, gave you chips and acted as your servant? And then Mizuki arrived with a chainsaw and tried to kill you all, so Kimiko ran away and you ended up saving the day by secretly communicating with Ichijou in English to take down her, then you ran away, was captured by Kiryuu, given to Mizuki in handcuffs and then dragged back here kicking and screaming?"

"Yes. Mostly."

"What's mostly supposed to mean?"

"It means that you missed something, the part where I took down that bear with my bare hands."

Mizuki, who had remained in stony silence for the entire duration of this story, chose this moment to pipe up. "About zero percent of that was true Harumi."

"Mm. I thought so."

"No guys! Stop ganging up on me!"

"It's not ganging up on you if we're simply stating the truth."

"Wrong! The one truth, the only truth, and nothing but the truth is that there is only one thing you must know to survive throughout your life. This: the shin is the most valuable part of your body. It is a fool proof way to find furniture."

"... Well that's it, I have now _officially_ lost track of this conversation."

* * *

**A / N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I never will and never have- I only own my OC's, my story and my plot~!**

Gah. I know, crappy ending BUT I JUST WANTED TO THAT IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE AND I FIGURED IT WAS TIME YUMI STARTED IMPARTING SOME OF HER PEARLS OF WISDOM~! AND I FIGURED THE FLUFF THAT WAS THE MAJORITY OF THE CHAPTER MADE UP FOR IT~!

Oh, but on the other hand, I really don't have that much of an excuse for my tardiness in the update schedule... erm, well I got into a national SATB choir (YAYAYAY) but that is just me being excited rather than a legit excuse (is being sick for a week a part-way-kind legit excuse for a week?) as I got the letter yesterday sooooooo... OH WAIT NO I FORGOT! Ahem *clears throat*

Happy Easter everybody~! It's that time of the year again... but seriously. The amount of chocolate I have already gotten is ridiculous. I mean, gee, do people want me to me on a sugar high ALL DAY, 'cause if so they're doing a GREAT job.

No really, fantasti- and this has become a rant.

Dammit.

SO BACK TO THE SHOW *cough*STORYBUTTHAT'SNOTTHEFAMOUSLINESO...*cough*

Also, how does one come up with shipping names? And shipping names, for any pairing I come up with all sound like deadly diseases... I mean, Ichimi (IchijouxYumi) just makes ME itchy... hn... Takumi (TakumaxYumi)... IS A FOOD NOT A PAIRING NAME UGH!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed MGH... and the title, well, double meaning, single meaning, triple meaning, inception based meaning- that's up to you. So, yup, that's about all there is today from moi. BESIDES FROM A HUGELY MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL Y'ALL READERS OUT THERE~! YOU ARE FABULOUS AND AMAZING AND ANY POSITIVE ADJECTIVE YOU CAN THINK OF ARE 1000% ALL OF YOU!

Drop a review if you have time, it always makes me act more high than sugar and would be epic and fantastic and, heck, even following or favouriting makes me all 'gooey'. IF YOU CAN I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

REVIEW FOR THE FLUFF CHAPTER!

To da replies:

**Blackenflames:** ARIGATO~! I'm glad you liked it, I hope Yumi continues to be funny (rather than cringe-worthy), shucks for the review~!

**DajieOotori:** I'm not sure if I've already thanked you for the review BUT THANKS ANYWAY~! How are your holidays? Aidou is the master those situations, I can just see you popping up in the middle of the scene with your sassy snapping XD. ACCURATE GUESSING SKILLS OF WHO I BASED EM OFF MAN! See if you can spot the others? *Gotta catch em all* I hope you like it~!

**Demonic Angel 7:** GAH THE IRRITATING SEXIST CHARACTERS! I fell you bro. Wait, the butler is ripped? Isn't he supposed to be the demon who is all demonish rather than ripped? Aw, we have a chef in our group, it's so great! I bet your cooking is epic! Your friends sound hunky-dory! I especially like the suitcase idea! The packable cook! I hope this chap's alright... especially with all the time it took me to make it XD THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Have a great Easter!

**HannahRoss1000: **_Sorry about putting your name down wrong, my computer's stuffing up and it's the only way I can reply to you! _I prefer to use the term 'absolutely horrible' *British accent included* but yes, cruel is applicable XD Gracias for the review~!~!~! Ah... um... yes... about that quick update... it's here now? On another note... I'm so happy -even though I probably shouldn't be keeping you up at 1 am in the morning- that you couldn't stop reading this~! It makes me feel like a big panda! And, yes dis is a bit selfish, buuut I hope you never stop reading this! And, again, er, gomen for the spectacularly late update and thanks again for the DOUBLE REVIEW GUESS WHO GETS A COOKIE! DAT'S RIGHT! YOU!

**yukisuou: **_Sorry about putting your name down wrong, my computer's stuffing up and it's the only way I can reply to you! _(I get that joke (now). I do. I so did not take months to get it. But even if I did, I get it now.) XIEXIE (Chinese... yup, I am officially high if I'm looking up how to say thank you in Chinese on Google translate at 11pm because thank you takes to long to type...) FOR LE FABULOUS REVIEW! And Kyo is pretty cool but Hani and I are bro's... CAKE HURRAY FOR SUGAR~! I hope you didn't give up on this pathetic wannabe writer because I took so long to update! Anywho's, XIEXIE FOR THE REVIEW~!

**DC-silverstreak: ***Resurrects with the power of IchijouxYumi fluff* Aw, your review was so... so... NAW SHUCKS! (I know, I know, I'm supposed to be able so write properly but MEH) I'm so thrilled that you like Yumi~! And that you think she's funny~! I hope this is up to scratch~! WOOT AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE NAW-ABLE REVIEW~!

**Salexa: **Merci~! I'm so glad you like it~! I hope this chapter's okay too! After your reading your review I had to go back and check that Mario Kart reference! And I found it and bananas are awesome and... this story is going nowhere so let me end this anecdote here. Hope this is up to shape! Thanks again for the great review!

Ja ne,

=^.^= The Goddess Of Flash =^.^=


End file.
